


Heart Shaped Box

by JazzyBell (Juniper11)



Series: good girl gone 'mad' [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/JazzyBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both had their own stereotype of the other.  When a mission comes up can either of them move past them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to 'Addiction' in the good girl gone 'mad' series.  
> As this is the prequel you don't need to read Addiction to follow this story.
> 
> Chapters will be short. The story will be disturbing.

She had been summoned to the Hokage's office in the most unusual manner. She had never really been important enough for ANBU officers to come and gather her of all people. That alone should have made her wary, and it did, but she should have been more worried than she had been.

She left her home immediately rather than dragging out what she was going to hear once she got there. Once she made it there, Sakura glanced around the office of the Hokage wondering where Naruto and Sasuke were and why only her sensei was there. This in and of itself was odd since under normal circumstances he was always the last to arrive. She supposed her puzzlement showed on her face since the Lady Hokage addressed it immediately.

“This is a mission only for the two of you. I’m giving you a choice as to whether or not you will accept it since it will put you in a position that could change the dynamics of your teamwork forever.”

Sakura glanced at Kakashi-sensei whose body tensed suddenly with the woman’s words. She supposed it would since Kakashi had been drilling into them the importance of teamwork since before he accepted them as a team. It was something they were still working on, and anything could set them back with the volatile relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. She was certain a setback was something that he wouldn’t want to risk.

“A woman came to me a few weeks ago concerning her daughter. She’s gone missing.” Sakura immediately wondered if the girl had run away, but the Hokage’s next words shot down her theory. “This is not the first instance of something like this happening in her village. Girls between the ages of 9 and 13 have been disappearing from this area for months now.”

Sakura frowned wondering how she and Kakashi investigating a kidnapping situation would affect their teamwork.

“I sent out a team, and they have located some of the missing children. They were sold to a brothel that caters to men who like younger girls.” Sakura gasped earning a look of disapproval from the woman. Sakura immediately straightened her back and determined she would not say another word. “I want you, Sakura Haruno to allow yourself to be captured so that you may infiltrate the operation.” Sakura froze unable to reply. Thankfully her sensei took that moment to speak up. The man was good for some things.

“Since we know where the base of operations is why can’t we use force to go in and get the girls out?”

“We don’t know if this is the base of operations or merely a part of it. That’s why we need Sakura to go in and gather as much information as possible before we make any extractions.”

“And where do I come in?”

“The way things work with new girls is that an auction occurs. Whoever makes the highest bid for the girl is her main customer. Anyone else that wants to…use her…has to go through them first.”

“That hardly seems the way to make any money.” Kakashi mused.

“It is when said ‘main customer’ has to pay a hefty monthly fee to keep his girl untouched.”

“Ah,” Kakashi said.

“So…Kakashi-sensei is to bid on me.” A part of Sakura relaxed at this bit of information since she knew that no harm would come to her as long as she was with her sensei.

“He is. However, that doesn’t mean that the two of you won’t be watched. In fact, I know you will be so you will be expected to act accordingly.”

Act…accordingly? Did she mean that she’d have to…?

“Lady Tsunade, she’s just twelve.” If they were talking about something else, she would have said that she was almost thirteen, but they weren’t. As it was she couldn’t breathe nor could she make a sound. She couldn’t even think.

“I know that, but someone has to do it.”

“Have you asked—“

“The most suitable candidates for the mission would either be you and Sakura or Gai and Tenten.”

Kakashi mulled that over in his head. The other two kunoichi close to this age range was a Yamanaka and a Hyuuga. There was no way the clans would allow such a thing—at least not at this age. So that left…

Kakashi flinched at the other choice. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Gai wouldn’t be able to do it but something like this would probably damage the man beyond repair. As much as the man exasperated him he would protect him from as much as he possibly could. As reluctant as he was to admit it…he was a friend. Kakashi glanced over at Sakura to see she had turned into stone. Inwardly he sighed. This really wasn’t going to be his day. “What if you sent me with…Tenten was her name right?” It made sense to send to virtual strangers on the mission so that when they came home things would be easier to deal with since avoidance would be possible.

The Hokage answered her question by looking at Sakura, “Sakura how would you feel about going on this mission with Gai?” The command in the older woman’s voice broke Sakura out of her daze and caused her to answer promptly.

“I wouldn’t want to do it.”

“From what I gather you wouldn’t want to do it either way.”

“This is true. I wouldn’t, but if you sent me on a mission of this nature…I wouldn’t come back as scarred if it was with someone I knew. Someone I trusted.”

Tsunade turned back to Kakashi and spread her hands open as if to say ‘See.' “I picked the two of you first because Haruno is a smart girl. I know she can handle this. And you, Kakashi, are a man with a lot of scars.”

‘What’s one more?’ went unspoken.

“The two of you can deal with this better than the others.”

“I have no problem with this mission,” Kakashi lied, “as long as Sakura doesn’t.” He expected her to back out of it, but sometimes Sakura had the bad habit of surprising him. Why couldn’t she surprise him by showing some actual ninja skills?

“I have no problem with this mission, Hokage-sama.”

She didn’t know where the words came from. Maybe she angry that Kakashi had the ‘anyone but Sakura attitude’ or maybe she just wanted to prove to her sensei that she could do it since it was obvious that he didn’t think she could. It was, admittedly, a foolish reason to accept a mission. However, for some reason, she sensed that her sensei did not want the other man to go on the mission. She had met Gai sensei once at the chunnin exams. The man was all different kinds of disturbing. She had to admit though his disposition was sunny. She couldn’t imagine him doing something like this with his student. Perhaps that was why Kakashi-sensei was so willing to volunteer. Maybe they were friends.

Or maybe he was just the filthy pervert she always thought he was.

There was one thing that she knew for certain was that she there was logic behind the Hokage’s decision. And maybe she was a bit flattered to believe that the Hokage thought she was capable of this mission.

And maybe she was only thinking about any of this to keep herself from panicking.

What had she just done?

 


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura learns about the mechanics of sex...to her horror.

The duo walked out of the Hokage’s office in silence both wondering what the other was thinking. They were to leave the following morning. That was less than twenty-four hours they would have to prepare themselves for what was to come. It wasn’t nearly enough time.

Kakashi-sensei broke the silence, “I have to tell Naruto and Sasuke that we’re going on a mission so that they won’t be looking for us. I’ll make arrangements for them to train with other teams.”

Sakura blurted out before she thought her question through, “you’re not going to tell them about the mission are you?” Her sensei gave her a scolding look that succeeded in making Sakura feel foolish. She turned her head away from his gaze muttering a ‘sorry’ under her breath. She was well aware that Kakashi-sensei knew all missions were confidential. There was no way he’d voluntarily give such information away—even if it were to teammates.

“We’ll meet for training today as usual, and afterward we’ll discuss our tactics for this mission.”

 _Tactics?_ Sakura thought a little panicked. He wanted to discuss _tactics_? Inner Sakura ran around inside her head screaming while covering her meager bosom.

They met for training at noon which gave her two hours to sit and stew about the situation. Sakura nodded her head assuring her sensei that she understood and the two went their separate ways.

Sakura had no idea where she was going. All she did know was that she couldn’t sit still and that wherever she went, she didn’t want her sensei to be there. She was also afraid that if she stopped moving then she’d start crying and she wouldn’t be able to stop. Tears were something she had learned did very little good for someone who had chosen the life of a ninja. The young kunoichi felt increasingly foolish, and she didn’t understand why.

This was the first time that she ever felt like she was truly needed for anything. She had been the first choice of the Hokage for this mission. The woman, _the Hokage_ , felt like she had the ability, the maturity to be able to handle this. So she, of course, should square her shoulders and do what needed to be done, right?

She should, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be a different person when she returned home. The Hokage said Kakashi-sensei had scars and soon she’d have her own.

What she wanted to do was talk to someone about this—preferably a female. The thing was the only person she felt like she could talk to was the Hokage, and she didn’t want to give the woman the impression that she was going to back out on this mission—even if she did want to. She had no female mentors, and she absolutely could not go to her mother. Her mother would probably die before she got halfway through the conversation—if she didn’t die first. Friends her age were out of the question. She didn’t want anyone to know she was doing this. So where did that leave her?

Exactly where she started.

“Sakura?”

The young girl blinked her eyes and found herself looking into pretty red eyes. “Yes?” Sakura said glancing at the older woman. She had seen her before, but she couldn’t exactly place where.

“I’m Kurenai Yuuhi, or you might know me as Hinata’s sensei.” Recognition shone on Sakura’s face, and she nodded her head. She remembered her now but more as Asuma-sensei’s secret girlfriend according to Ino. What was the big secret about anyway?

“Is there something I can help you with Kurenai-sensei?”

Kurenai smiled kindly, “I think I should be asking you that question. The Hokage sent me to talk to you about your mission.” Sakura’s eyes widened with surprise before her shoulders sagged with relief. She silently thanked the Hokage for her foresight and thoughtfulness. The young kunoichi looked around her before asking, “Is there somewhere we can talk privately?” Kurenai nodded her head before she grabbed Sakura’s hand and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They appeared once more on top of the Hokage Mountain. Not a soul was in sight, and Sakura sighed in relief at this even though she knew that as a ninja there was no sure way to make sure you were completely alone. The semblance was enough for her though. Kurenai immediately urged her to sit which Sakura did so feeling awkward. “You’re a little young for this type of mission,” Kurenai started, “and I suppose you’re a little scared.” That was an understatement. She was terrified. Her mind couldn’t even wrap itself around what she would be doing. And Inner Sakura was still running around screaming about her virtue, virginity, and Sasuke-kun. Sakura would be too if she didn’t know she had to set her mind aright as soon as possible.

Sakura nodded slowly. “I don’t even know what it is that I’m expected to do. I have a general idea from the classes at the Academy but…”

“But classes are completely different from real life.” Kurenai finished. “I guess the first thing you should know is that this mission could go horribly wrong.” Sakura flinched, but Kurenai reached out and took her hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Sakura relaxed a bit at the woman’s seeming concern. She had the thought that Hinata was lucky to have her as a sensei. “Something may happen, and Kakashi may not be able to bid on you. You may be sold to another man. If that happens, the mission still must go on. You may lose your virginity to someone who will make it unbearable for you and you may have mental scars that may never go away. Or you may have end up having sex with your teacher which will still be something that leaves scars afterward you may never look at Kakashi the same way again. You may even have to transfer to a different team.” That wasn’t something she wanted. She wasn’t dumb enough to think that her team was perfect. They had their issues, but she liked her team. She didn’t want to leave them and even though she knew that Sasuke was a large reason behind this he wasn’t the only reason. “You may get pregnant and although you will be given a ‘kunoichi shot,’” A kunoichi shot was something that had been developed by the Fifth for kunoichi that had to go on an extended mission and may be without access to birth control. “It only lasts for three months. We have no idea how long this mission will last or whether or not the people you’re dealing with will supply you with birth control.” A kid? She was too young to have a kid! And Kakashi-sensei’s kid at that?

She could just see the little spawn running around being all pervy. Looking under women's dresses and the like. Sakura shuddered.

“I could give you some flowery speech about sex and love, but the truth is that is not what you’re going to be experiencing. Kakashi will try to make it easy for you, he’ll even avoid it if possible but if it’s not then you should know that sex is messy and embarrassing and uncomfortable and your first time may be painful.”

Sakura’s heart sank lower with each word. There was no bright side to this mission—at least not for her. “Why do people do it then if it’s all that?”

“Because when done its right…it’s beautiful and fun and unforgettable.”

“Is there any way that we can do it right then?” Kurenai’s eyes widened in surprise that she tried to cover before Sakura could see it but she wasn’t quite successful. She didn’t quite understand what was wrong with her question. If it could be better than terrible why shouldn’t she strive for that? Who wanted to be in a painful, messy, embarrassing and uncomfortable situation? Why would she endure that? “What?” Sakura asked when Kurenai didn’t immediately reply.

“Sakura sometimes when sex is done right with someone you know and are comfortable with love follows.” Sakura’s mouth dropped open. There was no way she’d fall in love with her sensei. That was just too ridiculous even to contemplate. Besides, she was in love with Sasuke-kun, and she was certain nothing would ever change that. “And sometimes…the opposite is true. You may leave this experience despising a man you once respected more than anyone else.” Sakura grimaced inwardly. She didn’t know about respecting Kakashi-sensei more than she did anyone else. “So either way it’s best for you just to be careful.”

And then Kurenai began to explain the mechanics of sex in more graphic detail than an x-rated movie.


	3. Training Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to protect her from everything else why not this too?

By the time Sakura made it to training her face was redder than her outfit.  It didn’t matter what she did her face seemed to stay that color.  Perhaps that was because all she could think about was what she had just been told.  
  
The youth truly were impressionable.  
  
Kurenai spared no detail, and she had been given way more information than she had ever received at the Academy.  She couldn’t even imagine learning any of that from Iruka-sensei.  She was glad she never learned much about this particular subject from the man.  She was also certain that he was happy he never had to teach it.  
  
 “Sakura why’s your face so red?”  Sakura’s fist flew out and knocked Naruto clear across the training field.  His scream of agony filled the air not even causing Sasuke to blink.  She supposed her actions were something of the norm.  She had lost count of the number of times that she had to berate Naruto for something stupid that he had done.  With ease, Sakura pushed Naruto out of her mind and glanced around warily.   Kakashi-sensei wasn’t there when she showed up which wasn’t unusual, but it set her nerves on edge anyway.  What would he say?  What would he do?  What were the tactics that he wanted to discuss?  
  
The longer he made them wait the damper her palms became and the more her panic started to rise.  She managed to suppress it though, noting that Sasuke had begun shooting glances her way.  He’d never ask her what was wrong, but the fact that he was starting to suspect something was enough to help her regain her composure.  
  
The wild-eyed look was not her thing.  
  
“Argh!”  Naruto said once he had regained consciousness and rejoined his teammates.  “Why is Kakashi-sensei always late?!”  
  
At this point, Sakura would typically chime in and make all sorts of complaints about their sensei, but she just wasn’t feeling it that particular day which was another thing that didn’t go unnoticed by her teammates.  Neither of which remarked upon it, but that was because Sasuke was Sasuke and Naruto knew she currently wasn’t in the mood for it.  One of the things she could admit that she liked about Naruto was that he wasn’t always as dumb as he looked.  
  
A poof sounded announcing Kakashi-sensei’s entrance, and as per usual she and Naruto yelled, “You’re late!” although hers was a bit half-hearted.  
  
“Alright, kiddies.  It’s time to train.  Sakura you’re going to train with—“  
  
“Naruto?”  She suggested causing all three males to look at her.  She couldn’t have been more obvious if she had screamed, ‘I’m going on a mission, and I’ll have to have sex with our sensei.'  She never trained with Naruto.  She never even wanted to, but of the three he was preferable.  She didn’t want to deal with Kakashi-sensei even though he was her usual training partner --if you called the game of him hiding and reading while she tried to find him training that is. Sasuke would wipe the floor with her without putting forth any effort and then ditch her to pull Naruto away from Kakashi.  It hurt her to admit that but she knew Sasuke probably better than she knew herself.  
  
“…Yes.  Sakura I want you to train with Naruto.  Sasuke you’re with me today.  Taijutsu only.”  
  
Sakura sighed inwardly and mentally prepared herself to be beaten. Naruto was brute force personified.     Had he not banned the other jutsu she may have stood a chance with Naruto but as it was…not so much.   Why couldn’t he ever play up her strengths for once?  
  
Did she even have any?  Sakura pushed away her disparaging thoughts and focused on Naruto.  
  
They stood across from each other both waiting for the other to move.  Sakura immediately went on the defense but Naruto didn’t move, and she knew why.  The kunoichi suddenly felt ashamed.  She knew Naruto had a fondness for her and to attempt to hurt her was almost an impossibility.  It was why she wanted to spar with him in the first place.  He may beat her, but she’d still be able to walk (limp) away from the match.  
  
So Sakura smiled and said, “Thanks Naruto for volunteering to help me with my taijutsu.”  He immediately beamed at her as if it were his idea in the first place.  “It’s no problem Sakura-chan!  I’ll always be there to help you.”  
  
Sakura nodded although thinking of Kurenai’s words about she may want to change teams made her wonder if that would truly be the case.  “So tell me what I should work on, okay?”  
  
“Sure!”  Naruto said.  
  
She didn’t tell him not to go easy on her because that would defeat the purpose of her working with him in the first place.  She felt guilty, but she didn’t feel that guilty.  
  
In the end, he still wiped the floor with her.  Sakura lay on the ground utterly exhausted while Naruto was still bouncing off the figurative walls.     
  
Pride was a thing that she had to strangle long ago.  
  
Admittedly he did point out every single one of her weak areas, and he calmly showed her how she could avoid them.  She had to admit that even though he was annoying Naruto was a good teacher.  
  
Her pride hurt that she had to ask him to help her in the first place.  
  
She was utterly worthless.  
  
She was so tired of being the weak link on her team.  She truthfully didn’t understand why she was a part of this team in the first place.  It didn’t matter what anyone said.  She just didn’t fit.  She felt like one of those kid puzzle toys--the ones with the shapes.  She was a circle constantly being forced into the square hole.  She just wouldn’t fit.  
  
Training took entirely too long to be over with, although had she been thinking she would have wanted it to last a bit longer.  She felt a foot nudge her and she opened her closed eyes to look up at Kakashi-sensei.  “You did well today Sakura.  I’ll have you work more with Naruto in the future.”  
  
Sakura internally jumped for joy that--if that was something you could do sarcastically.  
  
“Naruto, Sasuke for the next few weeks you’re going to be working with different teams.  Naruto you’ll be working with  Gai’s team.  Sasuke you’ll work with Asuma’s team.”     
  
Sakura inwardly screamed.  Sasuke would be working with Ino?  That pig would never let her live it down.  Although she wasn’t really worried.  Like Sasuke would want anything to do with her.  
  
“Sakura and I are going on a mission.”  Sakura mentally counted to three.  She only made it to two before Naruto exploded.  
  
“What?!  Why can’t we go along?  We’re a team.  We should do missions together!”  
  
“You can go in my place if you want,”  Sakura interjected earning her a hard look from Kakashi-sensei which she ignored.  Naruto could play a female better than she could, and he knew it well.  
  
Sometimes she wondered about Naruto’s sexual orientation.  He’d better not have his eyes on Sasuke if he were batting for the other team because then she wouldn’t care how strong he was she would bring him down.  
  
“Really, Sakura-chan?!”  Naruto said with an excitement that was inappropriate for the mission--not that Naruto would know that.  
  
Sakura continued to ignore the nasty looks Kakashi was sending her way.  
  
“Su—“  
  
“No,”  Kakashi said cutting Sakura off.  
  
“But Kakashi-sensei if Sakura doesn’t want to go then—“  
  
“This is not up for discussion Naruto.”  
  
Sasuke spoke up for the first time showing his disgruntlement for being passed over.  She’d let him take her place too.  They protected her from everything else.  Why not this also?  “Why is Sakura going while we’re not?”  
  
“Because the mission requires a kunoichi which neither of you are…unless I’m mistaken?”  Kakashi asked raising a curious brow, and reluctantly Sakura felt a giggle slip out.  Naruto’s loud denials filled the air while Sasuke scowled.  “Dismissed.”   Sakura wanted to get up and follow Naruto and Sasuke, but she knew better than to play that game with the famed Copy Ninja.  It really wouldn’t do for him to drag her back by the hair.   Truthfully she didn’t want Sasuke and Naruto to know she was dreading this mission because that would lead to questions as to why.  She knew Naruto well enough to know that he wouldn’t leave well enough alone and Sasuke wouldn’t stop him because he'd secretly want to know too.  Then she’d have to tell and suffer the consequences afterward.  
  
They waited until their companions were gone before Kakashi turned to look at her.  With a sigh he said simply, “We should talk.”


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been a warning to him that later on she would be quite the handful to deal with.

Their talking consisted of about thirty minutes of silence that only served to make Sakura more of a nervous wreck than she already was.  She sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest resting her chin on top of her legs. Her lips were stuck in a full pout.

It was insane thinking of doing such things with her sensei.  Even the thought of possibly kissing him was like speaking a foreign tongue.  Although they did call it French kissing…. 

Inner Sakura smacked herself.

“Kakashi-sensei?”  He looked at her as if he was startled that she was even there at all.  For some reason it made Sakura feel better that he was just as freaked out by all this as she was.  Maybe that would make it easier.

 She doubted it though.

“Yes, Sakura?”

“Can I go home now?” 

He honestly looked startled that was the question she asked him.  Although she didn’t know why.  It wasn’t like they were having a stimulating conversation. 

“No, Sakura, look you should know…you see when two people…this mission will require…“  He was tongue-tied.  It was something that Sakura had never seen happen to her sensei before.  She took a moment to be amazed before she realized what it was he was trying to say. 

“Sensei?”  Sakura tried again because her hackles rose with uneasiness.  He quieted down surprisingly and waited to hear what she had to say.  Probably because he was just now figuring out what she had known from the start. “Nothing can be said to make this situation better.”

After a while, Kakashi-sensei chuckled.  “You’re right.  So we’ll get this taken care of as quickly and efficiently as possible, right?”

“Right.”  Sakura nodded in affirmative. 

Kakashi rose to his feet with the intention to leave, but he paused, “Sakura you do know that we’ll probably have to—“

“ _Kakashi-sensei please don’t give me the sex talk_!”  Talking about sex with Kakashi would be so much worse than actually having sex with Kakashi—at least that’s what her naïve mind thought. 

“Sakura, we _need to_ talk about it.  I don’t want to hurt you by leaving you unprepared.  This is important.”

Now Sakura was well aware that she was by no means as strong as her teammates.  And Kakashi and Sasuke were by no means stupid, but she could honestly say that she was smarter than them all.  And so she used her big beautiful brain to get her out of an impossible situation. 

“The people that are taking these girls are probably looking for virgins.  The more naïve, the better.  In this situation knowledge is not necessarily power.  The more I know—and believe me I know quite a bit now--the more troublesome it could be for me.  In this case, efficient means leaving me as I am.”

Kakashi-sensei hesitated probably sensing the logic in her words.  So Sakura gave one final push.

“Please.”

“Okay, Sakura meet me by the gates at five in the morning.”  Sakura nodded.

 

 

:::

She didn’t sleep.  How could she when the future-- _her future_ was so bleak?  With the morning her world was going to change, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  She felt like the room was spinning around crazily and there was nothing she could grab hold to get her balance. 

She was destined to fall.

Sakura vomited several times that night which she knew would only make her situation worse.  An empty stomach, jittery nerves, and no sleep would just equal to a world of trouble.  She was going to be weaker than a kitten.  Although that wasn’t much weaker than what she already was.  She was really starting to hate her life. 

She prepared her pack the previous night.  All that was left for her to do was to meet Kakashi-sensei at the gate.  He would probably be late, but she didn’t care for once in her life.  She was just glad that she had a small respite ahead of her.  Although, when she reached the gates she realized that wasn’t true because for once…actually that was twice now, her sensei was on time.  It would have been disrespectful to sneer at him although in her mind that was all she could do.  She wasn’t ready for this, and he wasn’t supposed to be prepared either. 

“Ready?”  Kakashi asked.

“No,”  Sakura replied honestly. 

“Me either.  Let’s go.”

They walked out of the gates together.  Admittedly it felt odd not having Sasuke and Naruto with her. Naruto’s loud mouth and Sasuke’s companionable silence were something she missed terribly.  She wondered what they were doing….

They traveled some distance before Kakashi-sensei began going over the mission with her.  He pulled out a map and pointed to three different areas.  “Girls have gone missing in these areas.  This is where I want you to wander around.”

“Won’t I look odd lingering in the woods?  Should I just paint the words ‘target…or is she?’ on my forehead.”  Kakashi-sensei chuckled. 

“Point taken.  However, I do know what you’ll need to do to blend in.” 

“Oh?”  Sakura asked curiously.

 “You are going to be searching for what the other girls in the village were searching for.”

“They were looking for something?”

“Did you hear anything the Hokage said?”  She heard that there was a great probability that she’d have to have sex with her sensei and little more than that.  Was anything else important?  Sakura decided not to say that out loud.  Instead, she just looked at him.  After a while, he sighed.  “These girls were out looking for a plant that was the main source of income for their village.”

“What plant?”

“Ah, I believe it’s the hemp plant.”  It took two seconds for Sakura to process that information. 

“They sell marijuana?” 

“Mmm,” was Kakashi-sensei’s only reply and Sakura stared at him incredulously.       

“We’re helping the families of drug dealers?”  A judgmental note crept into her voice.  She couldn’t have kept it out even if she tried.  Was she putting her body at risk for people like this?  Maybe leaving them to fend for themselves would teach them to make an honest living.  Really, who sent their kids out to harvest drugs for them? 

“Sakura you shouldn’t judge people.  They sell drugs.  We kill people.  How are we any better?”

Sakura rationalized several different ways why what they did was different, but she didn’t voice them.  She wasn’t up for a philosophical debate.  Maybe when she had some sleep, and her brain was functioning at full capacity. 

“So I go looking for reefer by myself?”

“Yes.”

 “Why can’t you come with me?”

Kakashi-sensei gave her a look that clearly said he didn’t expect her to be this slow-witted but she had her excuses even if he didn’t know what they were so she didn't feel that bad.

“Because it would blow our cover.”  Sakura smiled sheepishly although it turned out like more of a grimace. She decided to change the subject slightly to draw attention away from her blunder.

“How will you find me?”

“Pakkun knows your scent.  He’ll track you.”

“But what if—“

“Sakura, it’ll be okay.  I won’t let you down.”  Sakura reached out and clutched his sleeve.  Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest, and she felt tears spring to her eyes.  Kakashi looked down into her upturned face, and he realized then that maybe Sakura would never admit it, but she was terrified.  A pang shot through his heart.

“You promise?”   His eye creased as he reached out a hand and ruffled her hair.  Some of the terror her filtered into irritation at his actions.

“I promise.”  At his confirmation, some Sakura let out a small sigh and forced herself to relax.  She knew Kakashi wouldn’t let any other men near her.  It was a small comfort, but she’d take what she could get.

“If I smoke the reefer will I get in trouble?” 

“ _Sakura!_ ”


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end Kakashi just hoped he'd be able to cope.

He already knew he was going to hell, but Kakashi had no idea that he was going to get there so fast.  Nor did he realize that his hell was going to be on earth and shaped in the form of a pink-haired kunoichi.  Kakashi moved onward rubbing his hand over his face before glancing at Sakura.  The girl couldn’t look at him without turning bright red.  He wondered if she realized she was doing it.  Surely she’d show more embarrassment if she did.  He allowed that to amuse him for a second or two before he realized the source of said embarrassment was him. 

It was a buzz kill. 

They had only been traveling for a day.  It would take another before they reached the village.  Well, before Sakura made it to the village.  He had decided that at some point they would separate and she would go to the village ahead of him.  He didn’t want anyone seeing them together.  Not to mention he could use the time alone.

He had no idea what he was going to do about this.  He had no idea if he _could_ do this.  She was twelve years old. 

 Twelve!

_Twelve!_

  _TWELVE!_

“I’m almost thirteen.”  Came the reply and then Kakashi realized that he had been talking out loud.  “You think we’ll be back by my birthday?” 

Kakashi blinked realizing that he _hadn’t_ been talking out loud—which was a good thing because he didn’t want Sakura to know how unsettled he was.  He hoped that if he showed confidence in this, she would too.  Leading by example and all that jazz….

 “When is your birthday Sakura?” 

“The end of March.” 

It was the end of August.  That was not almost thirteen, and he decided to tell her so instead of dwelling on the fact that if they didn’t complete this mission swiftly, they’d have to be intimate for an extended period.

“You’re not almost thirteen.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes.  “I’ll be twelve and a half next month.  That’s halfway there.”

“Yes, halfway, but you’re still nowhere near thirteen.”

She rolled her eyes again.  Kakashi had taken note that since this mission she had shown him way more sass than in the entire time he had known her.  He thought about curbing it but changed his mind at the last minute.  She seemed to be dealing with this a lot better than he was.  Maybe it was because she was ignorant of what exactly they would be doing.  He needed to talk to her.  He knew she wanted to avoid it, and her reasoning was sound but…well, maybe he just wanted to talk about it.  Maybe he was the only one who uncomfortable with all this.  Girls did mature fast.

And for some reason, that line of thought sounded extremely dirty—even for him.

Kakashi shuddered to realize he was going to have to use pills or maybe a jutsu he knew to get it up.  This was so screwed up.  Sometimes he wondered if his village was even worth it.  He knew that the Hokage only agreed to this for two reasons.  They were operating in Fire Country, and they needed the money to rebuild the village after Orochimaru’s attack. 

No matter which way he turned the situation over in his mind he knew that what he was going to do went against his morals—the few that he had. 

“Kakashi-sensei?”

Maybe if she didn’t talk he would be able to pretend she was someone else. 

“Kakashi-sensei?”  Who was he kidding?  He had to have one heck of an imagination to pull that one off.  Her hair color alone would always put him in mind of her.  And even if he could pretend she was someone else…should he make sure that she got _some_ pleasure out of…it?  It didn’t seem right that he’d…

He was seriously going to vomit. 

_“Kakashi-sensei?!”_

“Honestly, Sakura, I heard you the first time.  I was waiting for you to tell me what you wanted.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, and he simply smiled innocently back at her.

“I think this is where we split up.”    Kakashi glanced around noting she was correct.  He wouldn’t mention his inattention if she didn’t.

“Give me your pack.”  Sakura handed it over somewhat reluctantly.  “And your weapons.”  Sakura slowly removed the various weapons she had strapped here and there.  “And your concealed weapons.”

There was a pause before Sakura replied.  “I don’t have any concealed weapons.”  Kakashi stared at Sakura blankly wondering when they were going to make a real ninja out of her.   He had never met anyone so useless in his entire life.  What was the point of her existence?  He wasn’t used to this type of female.  Rin had never been like Sakura.  She had been a useful member of their team.  He even knew she had something of a crush on him, but she had never been anywhere near as clingy as Sakura was to Sasuke or as hopeless.   If he didn’t commit suicide after this mission, he swore he was going to work closely with her and help her improve.  Well,…maybe not too closely since the memories were bound to get to him.  Or maybe he’d just foist her off on someone else. 

Now _that_ was a sound plan. 

Kakashi pulled out a map and showed her the general area where the hemp was found. He gave her a basket and firm instructions to not get high while she was on duty.  Although he didn’t think she’d do it.  She was such a prissy little thing that he was surprised that she even came up with the idea in the first place and he probably should have told her not to get high at all… _buuuut_ it was too late for all that. 

“I got it,”  Sakura said with a nod of her head and then disappeared into the distance.  He waited a few moments before he summoned his small friend.   A puff of smoke filled the air followed by a, “Yo.”

“Pakkun, I need you to follow Sakura.”

“We’re on a mission?”

“Yes.”  He then moved Sakura’s pack closer to the nin-dog so that he could catch her scent, but Pakkun shook his head.  “No need.  I know what she smells like.”  

Kakashi stared at him for a minute and then remembered Pakkun telling him that Sakura used the same shampoo as he did.  He chuckled.  Sakura was always good for a laugh.  “When you find her just follow her.  We’re expecting her to be kidnapped.  Follow her to wherever they take her but be discreet and then report back to me.”

“Got it,”  Pakkun said and ran off in search of Sakura.


	6. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothel was not being run by someone Sakura expected.

Inner Sakura had been acting up lately.  That was her excuse and she was sticking to it.  Under normal circumstances she would in no way, shape, form, or fashion even consider smoking marijuana.  But these weren’t normal circumstances.  She wondered if life for her would ever be what she deemed normal again. 

She was having second thoughts.  Second thoughts that it was way too late to be having since she was currently waiting around to be captured and sold to a brothel where she would whore herself out for her sensei—or maybe someone else.  You couldn’t exactly blame her for her actions. 

Yes, she was on duty, but it didn’t exactly require skill to allow yourself to be kidnapped.  Now Sakura had never smoked anything in her life and she didn’t have a lighter and a fire jutsu was out of the question.  So she figured it would be alright if she just chewed the marijuana. 

And she was sooo right.  Sakura began to giggle uncontrollably when one of the trees winked at her.  She knew she was cute.  It didn’t have to be fresh.  Why hadn’t she done this before?  She knew for a fact that she had the skills to kick someone’s—

“Look what we have here.”  A voice filled with dark amusement said interrupting her euphoria.  Sakura stuck her lips out pouting exaggeratingly.  And then she realized who they were and what they wanted her for which meant they were idiots.  Did they really think she’d be good as a whore?  She wasn’t good at _anything_.  The joke was sure on them.  A fresh set of giggles almost overtook Sakura once more. 

“Another one of those pothead villagers.  You’d think they’d have the sense just to sell the stuff and not smoke it.”

“Doesn’t matter.  Makes things easier for us.” 

Sakura was then hauled unceremoniously up into a pair of strong arms that she swatted at.  “Hey! Let me go.  Do you know who I am?” A hand slapped her rear, and she yelped in response.    

“Quiet and later I’ll give you more of your favorite plant back there.”

Sakura promptly shut up.

**_:::_ **

“She’s been captured,”  Pakkun said immediately, but Kakashi could sense that something else was on Pakkun’s mind.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was, but he as obligated to ask anyway.  “What is it?”  Kakashi asked grabbing his things and preparing to go after Sakura.

“She accidentally got into some hemp plant.”  Kakashi blinked slowly. 

“I see. “  Accidentally his ass.   She had deliberately disobeyed his orders.  What was she thinking?  What if they tried to rape her if she was in that condition?  How would she defend herself? 

Wait.

Did Sakura ever defend herself?  Okay, she did, but it was so rare that he only had vague recollections of such incidents.

“Show me where they took her.” 

Kakashi followed Pakkun noticing that his path had deviated from where the known brothel was causing him to frown.  The Hokage had suspected that there were more but he had hoped the woman was wrong.  That just made things a little messier.  It may have been better if they had sent two kunoichi in instead of one in order to shorten the time of this mission.  Kakashi shook his head.  He wouldn’t subject anyone else to what he and Sakura were about to go through.  He’d wait and see how things played out and if he needed to contact the Godaime later then he would.

Kakashi blinked realizing that his body was moving on autopilot.  He didn’t remember Pakkun leading the way but suddenly they had reached their destination.  Pakkun stopped a good distance away in a spot that made it easy for them to survey the place without a high risk of being detected.  What Kakashi saw wasn’t what he was expecting at all.  He expected some seedy place in a dark alley somewhere.  He expected to see whores outside beckoning him to come inside.  He expected the stench of alcohol to reach his nose way before he reached the entrance. 

This was why he tried not to have expectations.  They threw you off guard and made you have to change everything you thought you knew.  This was not what he expected and Kakashi knew that he was going to have to adapt to this change.  The ‘brothel’ screamed affluence.   In fact, it didn’t even look like a brothel at all.  It looked like a lovely summer home of the daimyo of Fire country.  In the air he could smell water telling him there was probably a lake in the back where guests swam when they felt the need to cool off.  This didn’t bode well for him or for Sakura.  He needed to think about this.

:::

Dunking your head underwater yourself is fine.  Having it dunked underwater by someone else is not fine.  Not only is it ‘not fine’ it can actually be tortuous--especially when it’s done over and over and over again. 

Sakura broke the surface of the water spluttering and yelling a stream of curses which caused her to be hit in the mouth with what she assumed to be a ruler (since the water in her eyes didn’t allow for eyesight at the moment) before someone proceeded to wash her mouth out with soap.

Soap didn’t taste good.  In fact, it was one of the most unappetizing things in the world. She learned that lesson at five years of age when she had said a few of the same words and her mother proceeded to show her exactly why she shouldn’t.   She had never forgotten it and wished whoever it was that grabbed hold her hadn’t felt she needed a refresher course. 

“Ladies do not swear.”  Sakura rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm in an attempt to regain her vision.

“It’s a good thing I’m no lady.”  That earned her another hard whack with a ruler this time over her knuckles.  It was around this time that Sakura started to believe she wasn’t in a whorehouse.  “Ow!  That hurts!”

“Good.  It’s supposed to.” Sakura narrowed her eyes at the woman who was scrubbing her body.  She hadn’t been bathed by someone else since she was three years old.  It was humiliating.  Not to mention the fact that the woman was beating her with a stick whenever the opportunity arose.  “Stop touching me!  What are you doing?  I can wash myself.”

“That’s a surprise.  Most girls that come this way wouldn’t know what soap was even if it was explained to them.”

“…I’m not most girls.”

“I can see that since most girls your age don’t have a mouth filthier than a sailor.” 

“I’m precocious,”  Sakura stated before snatching the towel out of the woman’s hand and cleaning her own body.  The woman simply raised a brow and watched her inquisitively.  “Where am I?  What am I doing here?”

“That would have been the first question out of a normal child’s mouth.”

Sakura scowled.  “Not if they regained consciousness to someone trying to drown them.”

She chuckled, and Sakura felt relieved that she had somehow alleviated the suspicion that was suddenly upon her.  “Don’t forget to wash behind your ears.”

“Who are you?  My mother?”  At Sakura’s question, her expression immediately changed.

“No.  I am your Madam, and you are to address me as such.”

Sakura took a good look at her then.  She looked to be a woman in her mid-thirties maybe older.  She had dark brown hair that tumbled down her back like some sort of waving waterfall.  Sakura took several seconds to be envious of the sheen in her hair.  It was moments like this that she missed the hair she had cut off for the chunnin exams.    Her eyes then traveled to the woman’s pert nose and pouty lips.  Her eyes were green like her own but the hue was more brilliant.  She wasn’t much taller than Sakura but her bosom was three times the size of her own.  It was a wonder that she didn’t lean forward while she walked.  Although Sakura was certain that was her unearthing a can of cattiness  because all in all, the woman was gorgeous.

“You’re a whore.”

An odd light flitted across the woman’s eyes before she corrected her.  “On the contrary, little girl, _you_ are the whore.”


	7. Breathing IS essential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura plays dress up

Sakura realized that somehow she had ended up exactly where she was supposed to be.  It was a pity.  She was hoping that there had been some sweetly pleasant mix-up.  Inner Sakura rolled her eyes knowing better. 

“I’m no whore.”

“You are what I say you are and you will address me as Madam, or you will not like the consequences.” Sakura held her tongue and stared at the woman warily.  There was no mistaking the authority in her tone.  This was a woman to be reckoned with.  For some reason, Sakura felt jealous.   “You’re not washing fast enough.  I have more things to do than to sit around with you all day.  Hurry up.” 

Sakura did as she was told.  It would serve her well to stay quiet until she knew more about what was going on.  She washed her body as instructed then stepped out of the bathtub and subjected herself to Madam’s perusal.  She had never been more embarrassed in her life.  The woman poked her in places she couldn’t say out loud and touched her in ways no one had ever touched her.   Sakura felt like merchandise that she was testing to see whether or not it was worth the buy.  It took everything Sakura had not to lash out.  The Madam could tell, and it amused her to no end.

“Come now, where’s all that spunk you showed up with?  Don’t tell me it was all bluster.”  She lightly ran her fingers through Sakura’s hair making her shift uneasily.

“It comes and goes,”  Sakura muttered then realized it was true.  She could be sweet and demure and flip in the blink of the eye and be a hellion.  She had never really thought about it, but her personality was rather…different.  Almost like Inner Sakura wasn’t a figment of her imagination but another person inside of her.  The thought amused Sakura but not enough to bring forth a smile to her lips.

“Oh really?”  Madam said with a laugh.  “I’m sure there’s someone who’ll have fun with that.  I’ll send someone to help you dress.”  Without further ado, she flounced out of the room merely laughing as Sakura called out that she could dress herself.

* * *

 

It figured.  Of all the brothels Sakura would get carted off to she would get taken to the one where you had to have an exclusive invitation to get in.  Kakashi ran a frustrated hand over his face.

This he only knew from the rumors Pakkun was able to pick up from the residents of the house.  Pakkun had not been happy about Kakashi sending him.  Okay, he hadn’t been bothered by being sent in.  He had been bothered by Kakashi stripping him of his clothes and making him look like a regular dog. 

Kakashi had no sympathy for him.  All he had to do was walk around naked.  Compared to what he had to do that was nothing.  In fact, he would have been willing to trade places with the dog if he could bring it upon himself to tell him what exactly he had to do.  (Or if hordes of women wouldn’t be all over him the second he took off his clothes.)

He didn’t even like admitting that to himself.

Pakkun counted 11 girls all total, and he hadn’t seen any sign of Sakura, but Pakkun assured him she was somewhere in the vicinity which left him puzzling out how to get in since henge was out of the question.  He had never been in a position like this before, and he didn’t want to chance the henge dispelling on him.  He could steal an invitation from someone else and pose as that person, but he didn’t exactly know how close the proprietor was with those whom she had sent invitations to.  And, of course, there was the last option—somehow obtain his invitation on his own merit.  However, that was something he needed time to do, and that was something he didn’t have unless…

Kakashi smiled grimly. 

* * *

 

Sakura could admit that as she grew up, she had been a huge fan of dress up.  She used to plan raids on her mother’s closet once she saw something she had taken a shine to. She’d always get in trouble for, it but it was always worth it. 

On the other hand, Sakura didn’t like playing dress up in her current surroundings.  She also didn’t like corsets.  They were the ultimate evil.  Who would make something to ensure that breathing was impossible and call it fashionable?  She didn’t even have any breasts to make it worth it.  And who wore corsets nowadays anyway?

The only good thing about her lesson in torture was that it expanded her acquaintances.  She met some of the girls who were there with her.

“Ah, does it have to be so tight?”  Sakura wheezed when the strings to the back of her corset were pulled tighter.  If Sakura didn’t know better, she’d say the girl had strength like her Kage because no normal person should be able to pull strings that tight. 

“Yes.”  Her answered was in a soft monotone that made Sakura flinch.  The girl sounded so lifeless that it was scary.  Had she been here so long that it had broken her spirit?  Did she have no hope of a life outside of being a prostitute?  Or maybe she was looking too deep for an answer.  Maybe this was just her personality.

“Why?”  Sakura whimpered.

The reply only served to irritate her.  “Because Madam says so.”  The unquestionable certainty in that response raised the hairs on Sakura’s neck.  But she suppressed the growing fear that she was trying to ignore and decided to focus on the mission with little success.

“What’s your name?”  Sakura asked, but with the pain, she was enduring it made it hard to make conversation without fearing she’d pass out and that was one thing she didn’t want to do in this place.  She wasn’t even sure how she was going to sleep.

“You shouldn’t talk.  It makes things harder.”  Sakura’s lips thinned knowing the girl was telling the truth.  Still, she wanted to know more about her.  She was younger than Sakura, but she wasn’t sure by how much.  She only had the age range that the Hokage had given her-- nine to thirteen.  She was a pretty girl with golden hair that was pulled up into ringlets that framed her face nicely.  Rouge dusted her cheeks giving her the appearance of a blush which was something Sakura thought she needed, given her pale countenance.  

However, what was unique about the girl was not be pale complexion but rather that she didn’t appear to be from the Five Shinobi Nations.  No, she was from somewhere else otherwise Sakura knew she’d be able to place where she was from.  But she didn’t get to ask her anything, and once she was finished lacing her up, Sakura didn’t want to. 

 


	8. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rules are laid down.

Air was important. Although this was something that the Madam disagreed with since she was lead to her office by a girl different than the one who dressed her but wearing a similar corset. Corsets, while pretty, were antiquated and Sakura decided that she would rather have nothing to do with them. Although it wasn’t like she had a choice since she had been poured into the cotton candy-colored monstrosity. She didn’t know why people saw her hair and thought whatever she wore should match it. The color made her look like a baby….but given where she was perhaps that was the motive. Sakura brushed the thought away quickly and glanced at her companion.

The girl that was leading her to the Madam was different in the sense that she was rather vocal which Sakura thought, given her current situation, was an advantage. She needed all the information she could get as swiftly as she could get it.

“So what’s your name?”

Sakura blinked realizing this was the first time she had been asked that question. “Sakura,” she said, and her companion laughed. “Sakura? Oh, they’ll love that.”

“What do you mean?”

The girl eyed her with surprise first before a shrewd look entered her eye. “You mean you don’t know?”

“Know what?” Sakura asked getting more alarmed by the second. Why would her name be of interest for anything…besides to mock her for her hair color? That was something she was accustomed to since it was something that often happened when she was younger.

“They said we were getting a new girl. They didn’t say you were _new_ new.” She murmured to herself slowly shaking her head as if in thought. After a while, she seemed to come to a decision. “Look if you need anything just ask anyone where Ari is. I’ll help you. Just stay away from my client…I--”

The look on the girl’s face was so lost and so scared that Sakura didn’t know what to make of it. She didn’t know whether or not she was warning her away for her own good or other reasons. Still, to Sakura, it didn’t matter. She needed information, and it seemed that Ari would likely be a good source to retrieve it from. She wasn’t going to burn any bridges this early in the game.

“Uh, thanks. I promise I’ll steer clear of your client. I just--” Sakura said, but before she could truly appreciate the act of kindness or find out who, exactly, was Ari’s client, she was interrupted. The fear that she had seen moments ago in Ari's face was gone and replaced by a girl who looked overly confident and more than sure of herself. It was a weird change, and it unnerved Sakura for a second or two, but the information she was being given was more important than that.

“Okay, so this is Madam’s office.” Ari gestured to the door that she hadn’t even noticed they had stopped in front of due to Ari’s swift personality change. “A few things will help you when dealing with her. Speak when spoken to. Maintain good posture…although these blasted corsets take care of that for the most part. And be respectful to her and her…guests.”

“But—“ Before Sakura could say another word, Ari opened the door, shoved her inside, and closed the door behind her. Sakura stared at the door for several moments before turning around to meet her fate.

The Madam slowly raised her head and surveyed her body. Her gaze was intense, and Sakura felt like she was a specimen under a microscope and had to work hard not to fidget. After an eternity she finally spoke, “You don’t look half bad when cleaned up.” Sakura blinked. “You don’t look half good either.” Sakura’s eyes flashed angrily, but she held her tongue making herself once more the subject of amusement. “You came at a fortunate time. We’re having an auction tonight.”

“What are you auctioning?” As if she didn’t know already. However, it wouldn’t do to act like she already knew. The woman already thought her reactions were off. There was also no need to set off any additional alarm bells inside her head.

There was a pause before the Madam said, “Did Ari tell you to hold your tongue unless I require a response?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _Madam.”_ She corrected sternly.

“Yes, Madam,” Sakura repeated. Displeasure was evident on the Madam’s face, and Sakura worried at what action she would take next. The fear that she had been holding at bay swept over her rapidly almost choking her with its ferocity. Sakura supposed her reaction was the correct one since the Madam’s face smoothed to its normal beautiful complexion.

The woman was scary, and it seemed as if her mood swings were far more frequent than her own.

“If I have to correct you once more you will not like the consequences. I'm only lenient with you because unlike the other girls here you did not come from one of my other brothels.  You came straight here. You don’t know the rules, but I suggest you learn them fast.”  There was a pause, and in the midst of it, Sakura nodded her head which seemed to please the Madam.  “Now as I was saying there is an auction tonight—for you and a few other girls.  I’m selling you to the highest bidder, and you are to do whatever it is that they please when it so pleases them.

You should know that first and foremost I’m a businesswoman.  I had a niche idea.  I found the product, and I’m selling it to those that demand it. No one complains about my products.  My girls are the best at what they do.  And since you are now one of my girls I expect you to watch the others and learn quickly how to please a man.  Several rooms have two-way mirrors that you can observe from.  Feel free to participate if you wish—that is until the auction.  After the auction, your body will belong to whoever has purchased you.  You will only be expected to service his or her needs unless they decide to loan you out or they forget to pay your monthly security deposit.  In that case then whoever wants you can have you because the bottom line is the almighty dollar.”

It was sick and twisted, and Sakura wanted to hurl, but she somehow managed to hold back.  She was certain her face was pale and sickly. She didn’t understand people who had no loyalty to anything but themselves, people who didn’t care who they stepped on as long as they benefited in the end. 

“Are we clear on this?”

Sakura hesitated before saying, “Yes Madam.”

“Good.  Now, what is your name?”

Sakura suddenly remembered Ari’s words about her name and wanted to change it, but since she had already opened her mouth, she didn't see how she could get herself out of this situation without being called a liar.  “Sakura.”

“Sakura,” the Madam said with a sickly sweet smile. “What a lovely name.”


	9. The Haunting Past

When Sakura exited the Madam’s office she found Ari outside waiting for her with a grim look on her face.  For some reason Sakura expected some type of reassurance—to hear her say that this wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought it would be but no such words were forthcoming.  She would learn later that Ari wasn’t the type for pretty lies.

It was too bad.  She really wanted to delude herself for a while longer.  However, since it was not to be she asked the question that was rapidly starting to bother her--especially after the Madam’s and Ari’s reaction to her name.  Ari had already started walking away and Sakura followed her and in a soft voice said, “Why is my name so interesting?”

“You’re a virgin aren’t you?”

“What does that have to do with—“

“Just answer the question.”

“…yes,”  Sakura said, feeling a blush dust her cheeks.  Silently she berated herself for showing her embarrassment but there was nothing she could do about it at this point except ignore it.  Thankfully, Ari did too. 

“There’s a lot of reason your name is of interest.  First off virgins are rare here.  You’ll be a top dollar prize to whoever buys you at the auction.  Your hair, with its unusual color makes you look younger than what you really are—also a ‘plus’ but your name...cherry blossom…well I can think of a number of bad puns to go along with that including cherry poppin’, making your cherry bloom…clients are disgusting and I assure you the Madam will play up every angle available to get top dollar for you or rather your cunt.”  Sakura felt sick to her stomach and forced herself to move on.  “Anyway, the Madam said you should have _some_ knowledge of what we do around here so we’re going to go watch Hisa with her customer.”  Sakura wanted to ask who that was but she remained quiet realizing that she’d find out soon enough.

She followed Ari to a higher level of the house and noticed immediately a difference in the scent.  Now, she was no Hatake Kakashi but she didn’t have to be to detect it.  She found the smell distasteful but before she could remark upon it, Ari motioned for her to remain silent so she kept the questions that burned in her throat for a later time.

Sakura thought it was remarkable how swiftly and silently Ari moved through the halls.  It was as if the hounds of hell were on her heels and Sakura felt a bit of fear touch her heart.  Unfortunately for her she let said fear distract her and before she knew it Ari had disappeared leaving her all alone.

Sakura’s first instinct was to call out but she wasn’t sure that would be the wisest course.  Instead, she waited a second to see if Ari would appear once more before slowly moving back the way she came because if she couldn’t find Ari she’d rather be on safer grounds—if such a thing actually existed in this place.  As it was she currently felt that she was treading on dangerous grounds and needed to leave quickly and Sakura trusted her instincts.

She wasn’t sure she had taken a good ten steps before she felt a hand grab hold of her arm and pull her into a room.  A strangled cry emerged from her throat, blood rushed to her head, and she was certain it would be foolish to faint but she was remarkably close to it.

* * *

 

The Hokage wasn’t exactly one hundred percent correct when she stated that he had so many scars that adding one more would be inconsequential.  However it was one of these scars that he had obtained years ago that would aid him on this mission.  It had been a dark time in his life.  He had done many things that he couldn’t say that he was proud of. 

Once upon a time, when he was an ANBU operative he had been given a mission to infiltrate a yakuza syndicate that had been causing a number of problems with several families in the surrounding area.  Once the opportunity presented itself he was to assassinate the principle units of it. It was by no means an easy mission.  It wasn’t even a mission that he should have been on alone because there was a ninety-nine percent chance that he would have died.  But…that had been around the time that Rin died and a suicide mission had been rather appealing.  He should have died but luck wasn’t on his side at that point in his life so Kakashi beat the odds and completed the mission making himself something of a legend in the yakuza world. 

The women called him ‘Bloody Beauty’ for two reasons:  The trail of blood he left in his wake and because it was a mission where he had to remove his mask.  For some reason women seemed to love his face.  That was part of the reason he kept it covered.  Women tended to be a huge distraction.  However, for that mission it hadn’t mattered since he hadn’t planned on surviving in the first place.  In hindsight, though, he realized he should have found some other way.

The men, on the other hand, called him, “Aaaah!” or at least that’s what they said when he came to kill them. 

What Sakura didn’t know was the name of the family that had come to them requesting aid.  The Dojin family had specifically requested the ninja who helped them years ago.  That was why the Hokage had come to them first. He was almost certain that old mission would bleed into this one especially since he intended to use the persona he adopted back then and use his own legend to help him get to Sakura.  He didn’t want to do this because this would be upping the danger level of the mission and he didn’t want to chance Sakura getting hurt any more than what was necessary for the mission.  There were people who wanted him dead and would use any means to make that dream possible even if it meant going through a ‘whore’ he visited regularly.


	10. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what she was getting herself into?

“Shh!”  A voice hissed, and Sakura attempted to quiet the heart that currently resided in her throat.  Ari grabbed her.  It was only Ari.  Sakura had to tell herself this a few times before she was able to calm down.  Once she had calmed, she took the opportunity to look around her.   She wasn’t exactly pleased to find herself in a room that made her feel as if she were trapped in a box.  It seemed like it was deliberately designed for small girls to fit into but what was worse was that when she stepped inside it was like she was standing in the room and yet wasn’t. 

 _She_ _was fortunate that she wasn’t claustrophobic or she’d be tempted to scream her head off._

Sakura reached out and touched the wall confirming that it was, indeed, solid and yet she could see everything.

“How is this done?”  Sakura asked wonder filling her voice, but Ari only shrugged before replying, “Does it matter?”  To Sakura it did.  Not only was it a trick that she’d like to have under her belt but it also looked like some ninja art, and if there were a ninja in the facility then she was glad she had the foresight to suppress her chakra.  She did want this mission to run smoothly.  Still,…she should make a note to tell Kakashi-sensei about this when she got the chance.  It was probably something he should know. 

“I’m just curious,”  Sakura answered earning an inscrutable look from Ari.  The young kunoichi fought not to squirm under the perusal.   She wondered in that second whether or not her thoughts were transparent.  She had never been the type to have a poker face.  Her thoughts were visible for everyone to see…if they wanted to.  Thankfully, at the moment, Ari did not.   

“The only place that curiosity is appropriate in this place is one of those rooms.”  Sakura didn’t agree, and she was sure that the disgust on her face showed that, but Ari didn’t remark upon it since the empty room they were peeping into was suddenly filled. 

A young girl that Sakura immediately recognized as the one who stuffed her into her corset entered the room.  Her movements were stiff and awkward, and her eyes were large and haunted.  She wasn’t doing a good job of masking the fear on her face which only served to make Sakura uneasy. 

“That’s Hisa.  The Madam wanted me to show you Hisa specifically.” 

“Why—“  Sakura broke off as Hisa’s customer, a tall man, stocky with dark hair and eyes strode into the room, picked her up, and tossed her on the bed.  Hisa’s small body bounced in what looked like to be a painful fashion before she landed on the bed.  Sakura couldn’t imagine the force with which he had thrown her to cause her body such pain.  There had to be more going on that she couldn’t discern.

Even from where Sakura stood she could see the tears fill her eyes.  Hisa’s mouth was moving, but Sakura couldn’t hear the words coming out.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to since she was certain the girl was pleading with him, but the words apparently fell on deaf ears as he started to remove his clothes slowly and in response, Sakura closed her eyes.  Something about his motions made Sakura’s heart pound.  This was a man to be feared.  This was a man that she never, ever wanted in her vicinity.  If she had encountered him alone in the hall….

She jumped when she felt Ari touch her arm.  Sakura turned to her and Ari said, “You have to watch or else the Madam will punish you.”

“The Madam isn’t here to find out.”  Sakura immediately thought of the ‘what you don’t know won’t hurt you scenario.’

“No, she isn’t, but I am.”  That was when Sakura realized that Ari was no potential ally.  This girl was an informant, and she would have to be careful when dealing with her.  It came as no surprise that one of these girls would do everything they could to make their life easier.  She would do it too if she were in her sh-- 

Sakura’s brain momentarily ceased function.  She was in her shoes.  Sakura swallowed harshly and turned to watch Hisa be violated.

There was none of the preparation that Kurenai mentioned.  His large member was simply rammed into Hisa’s small body.  Her mouth was open in a scream that Sakura knew if she heard it would haunt her for years to come.  Hisa’s expression alone was enough to bring nightmares.  She looked like she was in pain, agony and Sakura wanted to close her eyes, but she could feel Ari’s eyes hot on her waiting for her to do something, anything that would have to be reported back to the Madam. 

The man’s hips rocked rapidly sliding in and out of Hisa.  He raised a hand and wrapped it around her small, pale throat.  He was choking her, and Sakura found herself moving to bang on the wall to get him to stop it before he killed her, but Ari grabbed her, preventing the foolish notion.  Sakura didn’t know whether or not to be thankful to Ari or whether she should hate her.  How could Ari watch this in such a calm, detached manner?  Had her time spent here turned her into an unfeeling, uncaring human being?  No, that couldn’t be true.  She was trying to be as helpful as she could without giving away her position in the household. 

Hisa’s face was turning red as she furiously struggled to obtain the precious air that was being denied her while two people watched helplessly.  Sakura’s hands tightened into fists. 

Was this going to happen to her?  Would she be in Hisa’s position soon with her sensei above her showing no kindness, no mercy, offering nothing but pain?  Was this her future?

Tears sprang to Sakura’s eyes.  She didn’t want to watch this.  She didn’t want to do this.  She didn’t want her sensei to hurt her like this.  No one should be hurt like this, but she was powerless to stop it.  She was weak and insignificant.  She was just another person to sit quietly in the background trying to ignore another person’s pain.  She wasn’t the type of person to make a stand for change.  She was one of those people that went with the flow and let the tide overtake her.

In those moments she would have sold her soul for the power to stop the cruel show she was seeing. 

The irony was that one day she would obtain such power and all she would use it for was to hurt others so that she wouldn’t hurt anymore.


	11. Bloody Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a butler could have larger cojones than the average ninja?

The man pulled out of Hisa and Sakura knew then that her education with Kurenai lacked in a few areas.  She had been told that once a man was finished that his member would become flaccid, but this was not the case with Hisa.  No, her client appeared to be just as ready as he was when he entered the room.  He grabbed Hisa by her hair and dragged her off the bed throwing her onto the floor causing Sakura to wince. 

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, and she was grateful for it since it obscured her vision, but not enough so that she couldn’t see Hisa’s perfect lips wrap around the client’s cock.  Her pink tongue darted out tasting the head causing the man to shiver slightly before he reached down and grabbed her neck forcing her to take his whole length inside her.  Hisa’s arms raised and she placed them on his thighs seemingly to get her balance or perhaps to stop him from choking her and that was when Sakura spilled the contents of her stomach inside the room. 

Ari gasped and let out a few angry words.  Before she knew it, she had been dragged out of the room and led back to what she assumed was her bedroom. 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, sir, but I’m afraid this auction is by invitation only.”  The man, presumably the doorman or butler, calmly extended his hand waiting for Kakashi to present the expected invitation—the one that he did not have.    Kakashi raised the brow over his single exposed eye arrogantly and more than a little angrily. 

“Who, exactly, are you to question me?”  The butler spluttered a time or two at the question before straightening his back and letting anger cloud his features.  It wasn’t enough to match Kakashi’s ‘indignant’ rage, but it was enough to push him to do the job he had been hired for.  Kakashi took a moment to admire the man silently.  He was fearless. 

“And who are _you_ to come in _here_ unannounced.  Present your invitation or I will call for security.”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.  “Do what you will but I assure you that if you take things that far—“  Kakashi’s voice filled with menace before he completed his sentence, “you will regret it.”  A few seconds later Kakashi learned that the doorman had no cares for regret nor did he give a rat’s ass for threats.

He called for security and Kakashi allowed a small smile to grace his lips when they arrived.  The security detail were ninja.  He sensed their presence long before he had even entered the residence and he was confident they hadn’t detected him.  If they had, they wouldn’t be standing before him now.  They would have run in fear since in comparison they were mediocre unless they were hiding their power…but he doubted that.

They wore standard ninja garb.  At a glance, they didn’t look the least bit intimidating but that could have been deliberate.  Regardless of his first impression, he couldn’t afford to underestimate them.  So he would treat them like any other enemy that he had haphazardly came across. 

The butler explained the situation to one of the ninjas while the other stared hard at his uncovered face.  Removing his mask, which he considered an essential part of him, had become something of a necessity.  Anyone who saw a man who vaguely resembled him wearing a mask would know that the Copy Ninja was in their midst.  That was knowledge no one could have for the sake of the mission, for the sake of Sakura.

After an extended silence Kakashi silently hoped the ninja weren’t staring because he liked what he saw because that would just be awkward since he didn’t swing that way.  He hated removing his mask.

“Aren’t you…?”  The ninja started but his voice trailed off and that was when Kakashi knew why he was being stared at so closely.  Those who had explicitly requested him knew that if he came, he would be recognized.  They, in a way, had secured his access into the brothel.  He should have been pleased but he wasn’t. 

The man’s face paled and his arm reached out to grab his companion before leaning over and whispering something in his ear.  Both men stared at him before they turned to the butler and said, “He can enter.”

“He does not have an invitation.  The Madam’s instruction clearly stated that no one is allowed entrance without an invitation.”

“I don’t give a fuck what your fucking Madam’s instructions were.  If she wants to keep him out, then she needs to escort him out herself,” stated the ninja that noticed who he was immediately.  The butler’s face turned red with indignation before he stalked off presumably to fetch his mistress.  The man was determined to throw him out on his ear.  Kakashi smirked.

It didn’t take him long to return with his Mistress who looked irritated by the disturbance.  “What is going on here?”  She demanded looking first at the shinobi and then at him who smiled lazily at her.  She hesitated a moment hers eyes lingering for a second longer than she probably intended before focusing her attention back to the ninja. They, in turn, said nothing, so the pushy butler explained. 

“This man,” He extended a finger and pointed it in Kakashi’s direction like a whiny child, “does not have an invitation and yet he is demanding entrance.” 

It was then that Kakashi truly looked at the woman.  She turned her piercing green eyes on him and for a second or two Kakashi was certain she saw into his soul.  Her hair was pulled up in artful coils framing her face making her look young and innocent.  Her skin looked smooth to the touch and a part of him wanted to reach out and verify this.

“Who are you?”  She inquired and Kakashi smiled at her.

“You don’t know?”  Kakashi inquired and one of the ninjas moved swiftly to her side and whispered in her ear.  He caught the words ‘massacre’ and ‘Dojin’   and knew they had the story straight.  He waited silently to see what the Madam’s reaction would be since it would tell him much about her personality.  If she turned him away, she was reckless and arrogant.  If she welcomed him with no hesitation, she was foolish and the mission would be over swiftly.

Her back stiffened, and she stood up straight pulling herself up to her full five feet two inches.  Her lips pursed as if she had swallowed something sour and then she said, “What shall I call you, sir?”

Kakashi smirked and said, “You may call me, Red.”

For his blood-stained past and his accursed bloody red eye.


	12. Garish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is beauty in all things...even despair.

 

She opened her eyes to find herself on a bed.   A cool towel had been placed on Sakura’s forehead and the strings to her corset had been loosened.  When she opened her eyes she glanced around the room and found herself alone.  She didn’t know whether this was a good or a bad thing.  A part of her wanted to go snoop but the wiser, more fearful side of her knew that would probably not be in her best interests at the moment.  She was weak and she wasn’t sure when the last time she had eaten was—and losing the little that she had on her stomach hadn’t helped any.   

Sakura glanced out the window and saw that night had fallen.  Her brain was a little foggy and she knew there was something that she was forgetting but she couldn't quite recall exactly what it was.

The door burst open causing Sakura to jump to her feet which regrettably made the room swim. 

“You have to hurry and get ready.  The auction is about to begin.”  Ari rushed towards her and stripped her of her garments.   Sakura was too scared of what would soon be to even think of complaining.  Her clothing was changed and Sakura wasn’t sure whether or not it was for better or for worse.  Ari first helped her into the skirt.  It was white and had a split that showed the vast majority of her left leg.  Bells decorated the waistline looking like something she once saw in Earth Country…or was it Sand?  Either way the bells jingled when she walked.  It was a deadly object for a shinobi where silence could mean your life or death.  It was light, though, and the fabric was soft.  The top, on the other hand, was little more than a brassiere trimmed in silver obviously meant to tantalize.   She didn’t like the outfit one bit…but at least she wasn’t in danger of passing out.

 “You can’t do what you did again.”  Ari said speaking of her spilling the contents of her innards. “If you do something like that with your customer the Madam will give you to _that man._ He’s one of the worst ones here and his whole purpose is to punish us in moderate to severe degrees.  What you saw today was moderate.  Be strong or you will regret it.”

With those words Ari forced her into the bathroom and made her brush her teeth before ushering her back to the Madams’s office. 

There were three other girls there all looking different degrees of frightened.  Sakura couldn’t say that she blamed them since she, too, was scared out of her wits—especially after what she had seen earlier.  Had these girls been shown the same thing?  What had Hisa done to warrant such a punishment?  Was she alright?  Or was she still in that room…with that man? 

The door to the Madam’s office opened and she heard a man she was unfamiliar with say, “Kagome.”  Sakura sighed relived that she wasn’t next.  She needed a few extra minutes to prepare herself although she soon found out that she wasn’t going to get it.  “Sakura, you’re coming as well.” 

Her heart froze in her chest but somehow she managed to move.  Her feet shuffled along and her eyes stayed on the ground.  Sakura's feet were bare since for some reason Ari didn’t think she needed shoes.  The floors, though, were unusually warm.  In her perusal she also noticed how immaculate the floors were.  Not a scuff could be found.  She could tell that someone had spent long, hard hours to make the floor shine the way it did.  She wondered who it was. 

It seemed like they walked forever and the bells of her skirt jingled in tune with her heart.  In reality, though, it only took them a few minutes to reach their destination.  When he stopped Sakura looked up into the man’s eyes that bore into hers.  He was an older man that had an air about him that spoke of authority.  She wondered exactly what his place was in the house but she figured she’d have time to figure that out later.  In the meantime he was just one more person to be cautious of.

“Stay here, Sakura.”  Sakura took a moment to wonder who had him her name and then watched as he slid a screen back and allowed Kagome entrance.   The door closed immediately behind her and Sakura found herself moving closer in an attempt to hear what was going on but her efforts were in vain.  So instead she had to distract herself with her dark thoughts of what was to…come.   

Visions of Hisa clouded her mind and Sakura had to forcibly push them away or else she’d never be able to go through with it.  She’d run screaming into the night and damn the whole mission to hell.  And she wouldn’t care a whit. 

* * *

 

Her time came entirely too fast.  It seemed as if she had only blinked her eyes once before she found herself being guided inside the room.  She glanced around looking for Kagome but couldn’t find the girl anywhere in the room.  Was there another way in?  A quick inspection revealed nothing.  If she had to run there was only one way she knew of to get out.  One option didn’t sit well with her.

The room wasn’t overly large.  In total Sakura counted about nine men—none of which appeared to be her sensei.  Her eyes darted from face to face trying to figure out why he wasn’t there.  He promised he’d be there.  He promised he’d protect her.  So where was he?  Why had she trusted him?  The blood in her veins rushed to her head making her woozy.  Hysteria bubbled upward and she almost screamed but swallowed it back down nearly choking herself in the process. She must have stumbled since the Madam gave her a harsh look causing Sakura to focus more on what she was doing lest she get herself in trouble.    

She couldn’t look at their faces.  She didn’t want to see their expressions as they looked her over like some prize cattle.  Instead, she brought her attention back to the room.

“And next, gentlemen, we have the lovely Sakura.”

It was like a small auditorium.  She had never seen anything like it and she wondered had been specifically built for events like these…

“You’ll be happy to know that our little Sakura’s cherry is fully intact.  Yes, you heard me correctly gentlemen.  No man has ever laid hands on her. She is like clay.  You can mold her into what you want her to be.”

The floors were covered in plush pillows of various colors that the men reclined on.  The room smelled of smoke that had a sweet odor that made Sakura’s eyes water slightly.  The walls were candy apple red.  The lighting was dim except for where she stood.  The walls had ornate mirrors hung here and there.  Overall the room should have been tawdry but Sakura couldn’t help but admit to herself that it was beautiful.


	13. Tardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was never on time for anything.  
  
Kakashi was momentarily struck dumb when Sakura was led into the room.  A sliver of dread ran down his spine as he watched the grace with which she moved.  It screamed ‘watch me’, ‘want me’.   Had she always moved like that?  She hardly trained but the little skirt they put her in showed legs that when she grew a little older would be killer.  Her top…well there was barely anything there to fill it out, but that didn’t matter to the men he watched stare at her hungrily. 

The last bidding of the girl, Kagure or something like that had gone fairly quick since, apparently, no one was too keen on a girl with no distinguishing features.  He would have to force himself to remember what she looked like.  Sakura, on the other hand, was like some sort of exotic creature meant to be kept and teased—and she looked as if she wanted to be.  She was pride and grace; elegance and beauty wrapped into one small little package.

What was _wrong_ with her? 

Did she _want_ to be bought by someone else? 

Was she _deliberately_ making things harder for him?

Kakashi was _pissed._

“Shall we start the bidding at a modest 50,000 yen to be the first person between those sweet thighs?  Do I hear 50,000?”

Kakashi didn’t even bother to raise his hand since Sakura had somehow started a bidding war.  First, he didn’t want anyone to think that he had come especially for Sakura.  He had placed a minor bid on the Kaganomi girl for that very purpose.

 He’d wait until it started getting too rich for some of the cheapskates and then he’d step in. 

* * *

 

The bidding had reached one hundred and fifty thousand yen.  The Madam told the crowd that under normal circumstances a girl like her would go for three times that amount.  Her words stirred a frenzy in the crowd. 

She was numb by that point.  She didn’t care what was said about her all she wanted was for it to be over. 

Was it over yet?

Had Kakashi-sensei shown up yet?

Had he bid on her?

She didn’t know.  She _hopedwishedprayed_ so. 

And then it was over and she was being led out through, yes, another exit.  She was surprised to find herself back in the Madam’s office.  Only this time she was alone.  She looked around and didn’t know whether or not to sit or stand.

And then Sakura took a moment of two to berate herself for her stupidity.  She was in the Madam’s office _alone_.  When would she get another opportunity like this?  Sakura had only taken a step towards the desk when the door opened.  The memory of the taste of soap floated through her mind as several swear words popped into her mind.

Slowly, Sakura turned to the door not knowing who to expect to see in the door frame.  She had seen quite a few people that she didn’t know and there were only a few familiar faces.  Thankfully she recognized the face.  It was Hisa.

Her throat was marred with bruises and as she took a few steps towards Sakura it looked extremely painful causing Sakura to move quickly to her side so she wouldn’t have to go too far. 

“Don’t touch me!”  She hissed causing Sakura to pause briefly and thereafter approaching Hisa at a slower pace so as not to startle her.   

“I’m not going to touch you.  I just want to know why you’re here.”

Sakura saw the fear fade only a bit before she began to speak, “I am to take you to the room you will share with your customer.”

Hisa turned then and once more Sakura found herself following someone around the large house.  It was wearisome because she knew one day she would be lost and on her own…that was when she would run into trouble. 

The room they entered smelled fresh as if it had just been cleaned.  It was odd since the hallways held a pungent odor that seemed to cling to everything.   

“You’ll wait here for you customer.  Make sure you’re standing when he enters the room.  You don’t speak unless he speaks to you first.  Keep your clothes on until he tells you to remove them.”  Sakura nodded when Hisa paused to make sure she understood.  “He should be here soon.”  A bitter note crept into Hisa’s voice.   “They all come quickly.”

After that Hisa left the room.  She did make one last statement that raised the hairs on Sakura’s neck.  “Perform well.  You will be watched.”

* * *

  


An eternity had passed before the door slowly opened.  Sakura’s hands began to tremble and she jumped to her feet before her client could see that she had given in to weariness and had to sit down for a while. 

Her eyes looked at the ground and found herself looking at his feet.  His shoes were expensive.  That meant that he had a substantial amount of money.  Sakura slowly raised her eyes to finally look upon the man who had bought her only to be faced with a beauty that far surpassed any that she had ever seen before. 

_He was far more handsome than even Sasuke-kun!_

If she had seen this man under more pleasant circumstances she would have squealed like the little pig that Ino was. 

His silver hair tumbled down to almost reach his waist—

Sakura’s brain stuttered to a halt. 

Silver hair?  Her eyes darted up and locked eyes with the man she now belonged to only to find that hidden in their depths was her sensei. 

“S-“

“I was under the impression that you knew not to speak unless spoken to.”  His voice, though familiar, was completely different.  It was cold and lacked any type of emotion in it.  It froze her heart and for a moment or two she thought she was wrong and this wasn’t her sensei.  Her sensei’s hair defied gravity and this man before looked like a lock of hair would never dare move out of place.  His erect posture was vastly different from the man she knew who slouched all the time and there was no levity in this man’s eyes.

“My apologies.”  Sakura said ducking her head.  He ignored her and moved deeper into the room shutting and locking the door behind him.   He moved to a chair, sat down, and then beckoned her to come closer.


	14. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would tell her no pretty lies.

Kakashi’s heart was thudding in his chest with every step closer that Sakura took.  They were doing this.  This was the moment that had come too soon for both of them.  She still looked as she did moments ago in a room full of men that eyed her hungrily.  She had been regal, prideful, beautiful, but now he could clearly see the fear that lingered in the depths of her eyes.  A fear of him and his touch that was so strong, so potent he could almost taste it.  He thought for a second that someone had poisoned her against him, told her he would do things that would hurt her more than what was necessary, but he dismissed it because Sakura wouldn’t be as foolish as to believe that he would do anything to deliberately harm her.

She stopped mere steps away from him.    She wouldn’t look up into his eyes and a part of him was grateful for that in those moments.  It gave him time to compose himself.  He was hard—achingly so.  He was late coming into the room because he needed to perform the jutsu that would enable this moment.  He had felt eyes watching his every move and truthfully, it would have foolish to not watch him because he was dangerous.  His reputation among these people didn’t need to be fabricated.  He had slaughtered an entire family on his own—not to the Uchiha degree, but nonetheless it was enough to be remembered.  It was enough to make him a man to be treated with extreme caution.  Lest someone die.

He wished he had used another method instead of the jutsu to get him ready, but he had not been thinking clearly about anything that had to do with this encounter that he would soon have with his entirely too young student. The jutsu wouldn’t be released until he was satisfied and Kakashi wasn’t an easily satisfied man.  He wasn’t even sure if a child could satisfy him. 

He closed his eye and made an unsuccessful attempt to turn off the switch of the man that was Kakashi Hatake.  Yet staring at the brilliant pink hair and trembling form would not let him forget who he was and where he came from.  Maybe that was a good thing.  Maybe remembering who he was would keep him from hurting Sakura, who wasn’t his equal but was still his teammate. 

“Look at me.”

Her head darted up and her wide green eyes framed her face.  Her lips were dry and chapped and Kakashi decided that the only way they would get through this was one step at a time.

“Come closer.”     When she only moved a step closer Kakashi reached a hand out and tugged her forward so that her legs touched his bent knees.  He had startled her and he took advantage of it by reaching out and tearing away the skirt she wore and letting it fall to the floor.  She gasped and moved her hands to hide herself and Kakashi realized then that while they provided her with clothes this didn’t include undergarments.

Despite himself, he eye darted to the pretty pink sex that she tried to hide and he felt the blood surge through his cock.  He wanted release and his body said any release would do but his mind begged to differ.  His soul was screaming, ‘ _Don’t do this!”_   However, he didn’t have the luxury of listening to it…at least he didn’t think he did. 

“Move your hands.”  When she didn’t do so immediately, Kakashi raised his head and looked into her eyes.  He wanted to reassure her that it would be all right, but those would be lies that he didn’t even believe.  Instead, in a gentle voice he said, “Let me see, Sakura.”

Slowly she moved her hands away and stood there rigidly while he looked at her.  He could barely see anything now because her legs were pressed together so tightly he could barely see her clit.  Kakashi frowned before he reached his hand out and touched the inside of her thighs and she predictably flinched.  He applied a bit of pressure and spread her legs apart to give himself a better view. 

He didn’t know how long he stared.  Kakashi had always loved pussy.  Perhaps that was obvious given his reading material.  Still, he loved the look of it, the smell of it, the taste of it, and the feel of it.  Sakura’s was no different.  Despite himself he pushed her backwards a bit to lean down and smell her unencumbered by clothes.  A choked sounded emerged from Sakura’s throat causing him to lean back and return them to their prior position.

She was so small and he was afraid that he would tear her apart.  He had never had sex with a virgin before.  He avoided such foolishness like the plague.  He knew, of course, that the mechanics were the same but the end results…not so much.

Kakashi pushed such thoughts aside and continued on. He allowed and single finger to slide between her feminine folds and when his hands came back dry as a bone he sighed.  This was going to be so difficult.  He wondered briefly if they had any lubricant.  He turned his head looking for some sort of dresser or nightstand that would contain such things and after finding none he concluded that it was a BYOS type of place.

Kakashi brought his attention back to Sakura to notice that she hadn’t relaxed even a little bit.  So he started with something simple to give himself and her a little time.  He focused on unbuttoning his shirt and  removing  it  all the while taking covert glances at her face to see whether or not she had calmed down a bit.  He thought about removing his pants but decided to wait a little to see whether or not he could break Sakura out of his state of fear that she seemed to be entrapped within. 

“Sakura.”  He used the tone he often had as her teacher to let her know that he was disappointed in her.  For some reason this brought her to her senses and while there was still fear in her eyes at least now he felt like she wasn’t looking at him as if her were some stranger. 

That was when he realized that he probably _was_ a stranger to her.  She had never seen his face.  If he had things his way she never would have, not to mention his hair…Kakashi almost rolled his eyes thinking about his hair.  He hated it straight.  He looked like a damned girl. 

“Remove your top.”  Her hands shook as she complied with his demand.  The top fell away and he soon found himself looking at the woman-child’s breasts.  They were small and wouldn’t even fill his whole palm but regardless his fingers reached out and tweaked her nipple.  She gasped once more and Kakashi took advantage of her distraction once more by pulling her into his lap.  She cried out as she tumbled forward but Kakashi scooped her onto his lap with ease.  He buried his head in her neck and whispered softly, “Are we being watched?”  He knew she would speak and that wasn’t something he wanted so he quickly said, “Touch my chest with one hand if no, touch with two if yes.”

When Sakura’s two hands landed on his chest softly Kakashi felt the trap door close on them.  They truly had no choice but to finish this. Kakashi pulled away briefly before looking into Sakura’s eyes and then damned himself to hell for not finding another person to complete this mission with.

And then he claimed Sakura’s first kiss for his own.


	15. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't let her play the victim.
> 
> He had no idea why his thoughts were so muddled.

Her lips were as dry as he thought they would be and as unyielding.  She sat still and stiff in his lap as if she wanted him to get on with his business and leave her alone.  A small, sadistic part of his brain came to the forefront and wouldn’t allow that.  She was a part of this mission too.  She agreed to this willingly, albeit foolishly.   She was not a victim and he would not allow her to act as if that was the case.  Or if there had to be a victim then they both would be, but he would ensure that their torment would be sweet.  A growl erupted in his throat and in surprise Sakura’s lips parted and allowed his tongue entrance. 

He tasted her slowly at first and then more so as his pants tightened reminding him of what his body wanted.  She responded little by little drugging him with her intoxicating taste, but he knew she didn’t know how to give him what he really wanted so he pulled away.

He stared at her for a moment and her eyes gazed back hazily, uncertainly, but much more relaxed than she had been a few moments before.  He leaned forward once more his breath dancing across her lips.  “Taste me, Sakura.  Give me your tongue.”  She turned red from the tips of her ears to her breasts but Kakashi paid it no mind.  Instead, he brought his lips back to hers noting with grim satisfaction that she followed his demand and tentatively began stroking his tongue with her own. 

Kakashi pulled away from her lips once more, and leaned her back slightly using a steady hand to hold her in that position while a hand dipped down and touched the pink nub between her thighs and rubbed it slowly. As it was, his touch would do nothing but tease her, and that would serve her right.  She had teased many that evening it would only be right for her to receive the same treatment.

Sakura mewled and his mouth reached down to partake of one of her nipples.   With ease, Kakashi took Sakura’s whole breast into his mouth before pulling back slightly and allowing his tongue to lap at her nipple before gently pulling at it with his teeth.  Kakashi glanced at her face and noted that her mouth was wide open in a silent scream.  He grunted his approval while his finger continued to tease her until she began to jerk her head back in forth wiggling in his arms almost causing him to drop her.  He tightened his arms around her pulling her up so that bare skin kissed bare skin.                His tongue darted out to taste her neck.  A thin sheen of perspiration coated her body filling his mouth with her salty taste.  He nibbled and bit, wishing briefly that he was tasting other things, but he couldn’t do that… but for the moment he couldn’t remember why.

“Ah!” Sakura cried out at the sensations she was feeling causing Kakashi to begin to drive his hips upwards grinding himself into her.  He tried to keep his touch gentle but need was making a fool of him. His hands moved to her backside cupping her plump mounds in order to grind their bodies together in a need that was becoming frantic.  But that was child’s play.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had dry humped anyone.  The fact that he was actually doing it now would embarrass him later, but later was far off and currently unimportant. 

In one swift move, Kakashi rose to his feet with Sakura in his arms and headed for the bed. He laid Sakura down and took a moment to gaze at her nude form.  She was so young and so small and yet she somehow managed to look wanton.  Her hair was wild and haphazard and her eyes seemed to glow.  Her lips were parted as she panted and her chest rose and fell heavily. 

She looked back at him and he could tell for a moment she had forgotten what exactly was going on.  Awareness was beginning to surface and he wished that it wouldn’t. 

Not yet.  Not yet. 

He didn’t want to frighten her with what was to come because it would only make it that much harder for her.  At least…she was slick and wet and ready for…and that train of thought was only making it more difficult for Kakashi so he tried to banish it for them moment, but to no avail—especially  since she had been so wet that he could feel it through his pants.

He removed his pants and watched as her eyes widened.  He didn’t know if that was because she liked what she saw or if it was because she didn’t.  He gave her a minute to drink him in, to gaze at his member that twitched happily at being recognized.  Then he joined her on the bed aligning his body with hers.  The temptation to sheath himself within her folds was great, greater than it had even been moments before, but he held himself in check.  He could make this easy for both of them and simply reveal his Sharingan eye, but people were watching and she was too young for that.  He couldn’t afford to make such a mistake with her since he knew the consequences could possibly be devastating. 

He did not know if he should kiss her again; he didn’t want to, but her lips were begging for it.  He could practically hear them screaming to kiss them.  So he obliged and was it his imagination or did she taste sweeter?

Her simple sweet taste flooded him with guilt.  He shouldn’t want this.  This wasn’t right.  They should have attempted to find some other way to complete this mission first before they tried infiltration. He shouldn’t have used that jutsu.  If he hadn’t maybe he wouldn’t still be grinding his hips into hers.  Maybe the ever-emerging dampness between her thighs wouldn’t be thrilling him.  Maybe he wouldn’t think himself one twisted fuck.  Kakashi tore his lips away from hers and buried his head in her hair.  

“Sakura, I can’t—“  He whispered and in response her hips bucked upwards.  He groaned and pushed her legs open a little wider.  He didn’t even think as he slowly began easing inside of her.  She was so tight and she felt so good.  How was it that he could feel so good and so bad at the same time?  He sank into her depths a little more unaware of the tears falling from his eyes dampening her hair. 

Soon he was completely inside of her and she held him tightly.  Ripples of pleasure washed down his spine, causing him to tremble before he withdrew only to fall into her again.  He glanced at her face and saw that it mirrored his own.  Tears, whether they were from ecstasy or pain, covered her face. 

And he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t look at his failure.  He would take the coward’s way out this time and just not look.  Therefore, he buried his face in her neck, moved, felt, and wanted more, more, and more. 

At first he tried to move slowly, being careful with her since he knew this was her first time.  But his need was increasingly becoming more intense and she was growing wetter.  He wanted release and whether she realized it or not she did too.  He wanted her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him deep inside her.  He wanted to hear her screaming his name in ecstasy.  He wanted her body so wet that the sheets were stained from it.   He wanted her to arch her hips up and into him, but more than all of that he wanted that mind-numbing moment of forgetful bliss.  He wanted her to touch him, but he couldn’t ask that of her.  He didn’t know why—especially since he was being so free with her body.  Shouldn’t she have the same option?

It did not feel right.  No matter what he told himself—

Sakura’s inner walls suddenly squeezed him a little tighter choking a moan from his throat.  “Sakura, you can’t—“  He whispered, but she did it again and again.  She was cuming and it seemed she was determined to drag him along with her.  

His hips moved faster to take her deeply.  His hand slipped under tiny waist, lifting her so he could take more of her, but before that, he threw one of her legs over his shoulder.   Her walls kept squeezing and he knew that he would probably die since her cunt was so hot for him. 

There was something wrong about this that had nothing to do with morality, but he couldn’t figure out what.  In fact, he didn’t give a damn.   All he wanted was the pleasure that seemed to keep rippling over him. 

It was addictive. 


	16. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was this that he was feeling?

He collapsed on top of her chest, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe.  Perspiration covered their bodies and Sakura’s arms tentatively wound themselves around Kakashi’s waist.  She wasn’t sure whether or not this was the right action or not, but for some reason she needed to feel close to him in that moment. 

Silence stretched between them, which was fine with Sakura.  She didn’t know what she would say if she did have the words.   Giving her body to her sensei had been so many things.  It had been scary because after what she had seen earlier that day it was something that terrified her.  Yet when he finally touched her it was like her body was on fire.  She burned, but she had survived the inferno with her mind intact. 

Kakashi’s hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered, “What have you done to me?”  His teeth nipped at her ear and Sakura shuddered in response.  What had she done to him?  It was a question she felt she should be asking him.  Nothing felt real anymore.  She felt terrible and terrific at the same time, although her reaction leaned more towards a euphoric than anything. 

She hurt, ached even.  It was just like Kurenai-sensei said yet it was a pleasant ache that she wouldn’t mind feeling again.  Although, she didn’t exactly mean with her sensei (more like with her Sasuke-kun) so when he told her to get on her hands and knees, she was a little shocked that the man could even move after that explosive display of…passion?  Was that what passion was?   She could barely move herself and when he lifted his weight off of her she simply stared at him stunned.

“Get on your hands and knees Sakura.”  His tone brooked no room for argument, so Sakura attempted to do as he asked.  She managed to roll over, but when she attempted to raise herself onto her hands and knees they collapsed beneath her.  All she really wanted to do was sleep.  She was so tired.  She didn’t even think it was physically possible to do…that more than once a day.  Was the man some sort of monster?  Sakura moaned in protest, but she was ignored.

Kakashi slipped a hand underneath her waist and raised her up, supporting her.  He molded his body against hers and Sakura felt her eyes widened with the realization that he truly was ready for her once more.  Kureani-sensei had told her that was rare and that she probably wouldn’t have to worry about it.  But that didn’t seem to be the case.

Kakashi rubbed his length back and forth between her thighs and Sakura found her body twitching slightly in anticipation and dread.  She wasn’t sure she could do it again so soon.  His hand dipped down and teased her pleasurably causing Sakura to tremble slightly. 

“Tell me to fuck you.”  Kakashi demanded.  “Tell me you want me inside you again.”  

Sakura blushed.  She couldn’t say that.  She wouldn’t, even if it was starting to be true.  Kakashi’s hand reached up and tweaked a nipple and Sakura cried out at the roughness of his hands against her soft skin.  The difference in the textures between them shocked her each time he touched her.  “Tell me.”  He said again and this time his voice sounded a bit desperate.  Then she remembered the tears that he had shed…or rather the tears _they_ had shed. 

Sakura had never seen so much emotion on her sensei’s face.  The man was normally an enigma, but the depth of pain that she had seen on his face at what he had to do to her ( _with her_ ) touched her.  She never thought she had any special meaning to him.  In fact, she knew she didn’t however the fact that he showed that one simple kindness helped her relax enough to ride the waves of pleasure that he was inflicting upon her poor body.

Sakura moaned when she felt his finger slip into her sex.  It was a moan of both desire and dismay. 

 He seemed somehow…needy… and it threw her a bit.  This was not the man she knew and yet it was.  She was starting to wonder if something was wrong, but the sensations he was evoking within her overtook her mind and body  He stroked her slowly at first with a single digit and after a while added a second stretching her deliciously. 

“Tell me you want it Sakura.”

Sakura remained stubbornly silent, causing Kakashi to cease his actions and a pull away.  Her small frame collapsed onto the bed no longer supported by his arm.  She cried out and turned her head to see him putting on his clothes.  Sakura frowned in confusion.  He was leaving?  After starting this fire within her he was leaving?

Sakura somehow managed to sit up.  Her nakedness was forgotten in her disbelief.  “You’re leaving?”  Kakashi paused briefly in his motions, but then continued with his actions and before Sakura could really realize what was happening he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Sakura had no idea how long she stared at the closed door after Kakashi had made his exit.  The moment felt surreal to her and in her mind’s eye she could see it in slow motion.  He had quite simply put on his clothes and abandoned her.  For some reason she refused to believe that Kakashi-sensei would be so callous.

It took quite some time for their actions to sink into her brain.  She had just lost her virginity to her sensei.  She had given a precious part of herself to him and he had walked out without a word.

She felt hollow and empty, but more than that she felt used and dirty.    She wished she could cry yet for some reason she couldn’t.  It was like a river of ending pain had swallowed up her tears and locked them inside her heart so that there was no way for her to obtain any release. 

 _There was only one option for her_.

Sakura rose to her feet and began looking around for her clothing.  She stumbled a time or two as the weight of her pain seemed too heavy to carry.

_She had to keep going because she didn’t think the pain would ever stop._


	17. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left her alone.

 

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly after he exited the room Sakura was in. He was a horrible human being. His heart was telling him that he had just raped a person that he was supposed to protect, but his mind slightly (and only slightly) disagreed. The fact that there was any conflict at all only made him feel worse about the situation. He swiftly began walking away as his body recalled how slick and wet she had been when he slipped inside her.

He shuddered slightly as he called that he was the first man to ever have her. He’d kill a few people to make sure he was the only man who ever—

  
A wave of shame washed over Kakashi and his stomach lurched as he realized the direction his tumultuous thoughts were taking him. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking these things? He was so distracted that he barely noticed the Madam of the house watching him.

  
“Ah, Red, was our Sakura to your liking?” Kakashi noted that she was eyeing him shrewdly as if she knew something had gone wrong. He assumed that she was their voyeur, although he didn't rule out the option that it was someone else. He wouldn't put it past the woman to charge for the opportunity to watch someone else in the act.  
  
Kakashi inclined his head slightly not trusting himself to say a word. “And yet you look so unsatisfied…could I, perhaps, be of service?” Her eyes roamed over him with enough heat to make Kakashi consider it. He would love to do anything to wash the feel of Sakura's body from his mind. However, he wasn’t a stupid man. He knew that if he took her up on her offer she would begin to suspect that he wasn’t a lover of young girls and that would put Sakura in danger.

  
  
That wasn’t an option.

  
  
Kakashi let his eye rove over the Madam in an appraising manner. He started at her feet and slowly let his eyes rise up her body. He could tell she was preening over his appraisal. There was no denying that she was a desirable woman. However, given what he had just been through he wasn't feeling solicitous. A smirk flickered across his lips before he replied with, “I think not.” Thereafter he strode out without another word. Had he any inclination to look back he would have seen the Madam's face distorted with rage before he took his leave.

  
He went back to the dingy inn that he was staying in and decided randomly that he’d change accommodations as soon as Pakkun came back. He had sent his pack to keep watch on whoever entered and exited the house. Later he wished that he had grabbed something of the Madam's scent to so that Pakkun and the others could trail anyone that she had been in…close contact with.

  
It was too late for that at that moment though. Still, there was always next time. He filed that idea away in his mind for another time. Pakkun appeared suddenly and eyed him for a moment or two silently, prompting Kakashi to give him a nudge so that he would give him the information he wanted and leave.

  
“Did you find anything interesting?”

  
“Just gossip here and there. The woman is wealthy—extremely so.”

  
“Mmm. Any idea how many brothels all total she owns?”

  
“I’ve heard five. If you don’t count this one.”

  
“Do you know of their locations?”

  
  
“No. The people we followed only go to the one that you apparently frequent.”

  
  
Kakashi’s eye widened briefly before looking away from the knowing eyes of the pug. There was accusation in his voice that echoed deeply within him. “Is there any particular reason why Sakura’s scent is covering you?”

  
  
Kakashi bit his tongue so hard that he could taste blood. He didn’t reply. Instead, he rose to his feet and went to take a shower hoping that with morning the guilt that he was suffocating in would have lessened a little.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
Sakura wished she could say she remembered very little of the night after Kakashi left. That was not the case. Every little detail was engraved upon her mind. Somehow, however, she made it back to her assigned room where she collapsed. She wished her sleep had been dreamless but it had not. Her mind chose to replay the night over and over and over again. When she opened her eyes, she could still feel her skin against Kakashi-sensei's.  
  


  
  
She would've stayed in the bed if someone hadn't entered without knocking. She sat up quickly immediately afraid that one of the _guests_ had somehow made their way into her room. There were no locks on the doors so anyone could come and go as they pleased.

  
  
"It's me." A quiet voice called out. Sakura relaxed slightly recognizing Hisa's voice. She moved quickly to Sakura's bed her face traveling over hers worriedly. "Why are you still in bed? Did he hurt you?"

  
  
The worry in her voice made Sakura feel better for some reason. It was like she wasn't completely alone. Still, Sakura found that she couldn't exactly reply. Instead, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and pushed herself to her feet. It was then she realized that she was indeed sore. A pain shot between her legs that she almost collapsed from. The only reason she didn't hit the ground was because Hisa wrapped her arms around her catching her. She wanted to say thank you, but found that she couldn't.

  
  
A bitter smile formed on her face. It was probably a scary look and she wondered if her sensei had a similar one on his face at that moment. She envied him his mask at that moment. It was like a hideaway away from the world.

  
  
Hisa said nothing further reading the signals that she really didn't want to talk. Instead, she led her to her private bathroom and helped her clean up.   
  
  
Kakashi didn't return that night nor did he return the next. In fact, a full 23 days passed before his absence became a problem for Sakura.


	18. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's life was completely full of sunshine and rainbows.

Glee.

Sakura recognized it when she saw it. Day 23 had come in she hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of her sensei. A part of her wondered whether that night she is spent with him had been a dream. However, one look at the Madam.'s face told her otherwise. For some reason she seemed happy that he hadn't come back. It didn't make any sense to Sakura because if Kakashi came then he paid money in if she was only in this for the money...

The Madam called Sakura into her office on day 23 to explain certain changes that she had made. The smile that she gave Sakura sent chills down her spine. It was a beautiful smile so she shouldn't have been unnerving at all. However, there was just something in her eyes that made Sakura's heart pound in fear.

"I run a business. I'm sure you're well aware of that. I think we may have spoken before about supply and demand. Men want a product and I supply it for a hefty price. However, you have not carried the weight that others in my home carry."

"I don't understand."

"No, of course you don't.  That's why I called you in here—to explain.

When the men come here to fuck you girls that is not the only thing that they do. They drink my liquor. They eat my food. They watch other young girls being fucked and plenty of other things. However, the man who purchased you has not been doing any of those things. In fact, he has only been here one time in the last 23 days. I'm sure you're well aware of how I'm not pleased by this turn of events.

I have made no money off of you. As a result of that, your portion of food has been cut. The amount of your chores has increased. And this will continue on until we have reached day 30. If we reached day 30 and your...benefactor has not come to pay your monthly dues then I will be forced to auction you again. However, this time it will be different since you are no longer unused goods. So anyone who wants you and is willing to pay me for you will have you. It will not be something that is on an individual basis like you have now. If three men want you that night than three men will have you that night. I might just decide to sell you per service.

If by any odd chance your benefactor does decide to show up before your 30 days have ended then you will do everything in your power to get attempt to come back again and again and again until he is no longer satisfied with your worthless body.

Until then, you will train."

Sakura frowned, she had never heard more disturbing words in all of her life. The woman was evil incarnate.

She didn't understand how she could just sell people like they were her property against their will. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

“What type of training?” Before Sakura could finish her sentence something was thrown at her that she caught unthinkingly. However, when she stared at what was in her hand she found herself horrified.

“Ari, will escort you to a room where you will use that to fuck yourself. You will, of course, be expected to put on a good show. Because while no one here can touch you...yet...they can watch you touch yourself. Do a good job or you can rest assured you will not like the consequences.”

“Wait!” Sakura yelled out just as Ari entered the room. “I can't do what you're saying. I don't know--”

“Would you like Ari to help you?”

The way the Madam said the word 'help' unnerved Sakura. She wasn't a fool she knew exactly what she meant by help. “N-no. I'll be f-fine.” “Good. Now get out of my office and get to work.” “Yes, Madam.” Sakura rose to her feet and walked out of the room with Ari following close behind. Sakura deducted that something on her face urged Ari to say something to her. She figured she must have looked as horrified as she felt.

“It's not that bad—doing it by yourself. In fact, it actually feels better that way.”

“What am I supposed to do with this thing?” Sakura said, gesturing to the bright blue dildo in her hand.

“Do you really not know?” Ari said flushing.

“No, I mean yes, but am I really supposed to stick it...in there?” Ari nodded.

“Yes, but make sure to open your legs really wide so that whoever is watching can see what you do.”

All the blood in Sakura's body rushed to her face. Too soon they reached the room where Sakura was expected to perform. She turned to Ari and said, “I can't do this.”

She expected sympathy from Ari, but all she got was an impassive face and the reply, “Then what happened to Hisa will happen to you. The Madam does not tolerate defiance from anyone.”

“Why do you stay in this place? Why don't you leave?”

Sakura asked grabbing hold of Ari's arm desperately. Ari looked down calmly at the Sakura's hand before slowly extricating herself.

“You mean you have figured it out yet?” Sakura frowned wondering what it was that she was supposed to know. “I'm the Madam's daughter.”

Sakura took a few steps back aghast. Did that mean? No. No mother could be that cruel. Or maybe Sakura had been living in bubble full of sunshine and rainbows. She knew well enough now that the world wasn't a place for ideals. The world she once knew was slowly crumbling at her feet. It was time for her to take a good hard look at reality.

Ari's words explained why on the one hand Ari was so cold and how on the other she seemed to want to reach out and be friendly but didn't quite know how. She wasn't just the Madam's right hand. She was her child.

Her own mother had made her a whore.

Sakura supposed everyone's life was fucked up in some way or another. Talking about it wasn't going to make it any better. She was no Naruto. She didn't have the words to say to make anyone's world better. She was here to do a job. A job she had assured her Hokage she could do. So for the moment she would take the tumultuous emotions she felt and put them on a shelf in the dark recesses of her mind to examine at another time. In the meantime she'd file away the information that Ari had given her and think of a way to use it to help the girls who actually wanted to get out of this accursed place.

She turned her back on Ari and entered the room shutting the door behind her.


	19. Next Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only returned to 'secure his property'

Kakashi had his reasons for not visiting Sakura immediately after their time together. Some of them had to do with maintaining his sanity while others were purely work related. He had hopes that in his absence that Sakura would procure information about the place , not be so worried about his visits, and focus more on the mission.

 

Pakkun had discovered that there were six brothels. At the beginning of the month they knew of the location of two. He had discovered two more. He frequented the brothels although he didn't 'sample the wares' although no one knew that. He was certain the set up in the other cheaper brothels didn't allow for watching like the one Sakura was currently in because when he went to one he asked specifically to watch. That was when he was given the location of the second one he found.

 

Although the first one he found because he and his pack had at some point followed every person that frequented the place where Sakura stayed. One of them led him to the first. He hoped that Sakura had found at least one more. Then it would mean their job was almost done.

 

Twenty-six days had passed when he realized that it may be prudent to question one of the girls at the other brothels to see if he could get them to give him information. He purchased a girl who was the complete antithesis of Sakura. She had inky black hair with eyes that sometimes looked gray but oftentimes looked purple. She looked a bit older. He'd say she was about fifteen. Her frame was slender giving her a delicate appearance. However, something in her eyes sparked of defiance and that was why he chose her.

 

After he purchased her she led him to a room where she immediately stripped herself of her clothes as soon as the door was closed. Kakashi made no move to stop her however he didn't allow his eyes to sweep over her body instead he looked into her eyes.

 

She said nothing and that told him she was well trained—but not trained enough to do what they would have considered respectful and lower her eyes.

 

“How long have you been here?” Kakashi questioned moving closer to her. Her whole framed stiffened.

 

“Since I saw seven.”

 

“And how old are you now?”

 

“Thirteen.”

 

Kakashi chuckled. “Liar.” If Kakashi hadn't been looking for it he would have missed the mild panic that flashed across her eyes. “If I had to say, I'd guess you were about fifteen. Am I right?”

 

She didn't answer and that was telling enough although he felt slightly bad for what he was doing. “I was under the impression that when asked a question you must give an answer. Was I wrong?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Lay down on the bed.” She moved to the bed awkwardly and lay her body upon it. “I will ask you again. How old are you?”

 

Her body began to tremble but she still didn't answer the question. Kakashi removed his shirt. “You're making me angry.” Kakashi's voice was filled with ice coated in venom. “Spread your legs and answer my question.”

 

“Fifteen.” She said her whole voice full of terror.

 

“You're a little old to be here. Aren't you?” Kakashi moved closer and began removing his pants.

 

“No one knows. Please...please don't tell. They'll hurt me if they found out someone knew.”

 

 

Kakashi paused in his actions. “Then perhaps we can make some type of arrangement.” She stared at him confused but Kakashi ignored it she'd understand soon enough. “What is your name?”

 

“...Rukia.”

 

:::

 

 

Day twenty-nine brought him back to Sakura's brothel in order to pay her monthly fee and to fulfill his duty. He immediately wondered who he should see first. The Madam or Sakura. The choice was taken out his hands when Sakura rounded a corner and froze when she saw him. Although he found himself freezing as well.

 

He didn't know why it was that the Madam seemed to ensure that whatever it was these girls wore was shocking. However, this time he felt she had gone too far. Sakura had on silver leggings that were a size too small and little else. Her nipples were covered by what appeared to be silver stars. She was barefoot and yet even from where he stood he knew her nails—toes and fingers—where done in the silvery shade.

 

A stranger walked by a leered at her. He stood closer than what Kakashi felt was appropriate and stared at Sakura. He couldn't see the man's face but he didn't need to. Kakashi strode forward.

 

“One more day and you're all mine. I bet you can't wait for all the things I'm going to do to you.”

 

“And what exactly is it that you plan on doing?” Kakashi inquired politely. The man whirled around as if startled to see him there—which was probably the case since Kakashi was well aware of how silently he moved.

 

The stranger's eyes narrowed and said, “Go get your own whore. This one's mine.”

 

“On the contrary, I do believe she belongs to me. Isn't that right, Sakura?”

 

Sakura wasted no time and quickly darted around the man who had been tormenting her and hid behind Kakashi. Her hands reached out and clutched the back of his clothes tightly. He could feel her trembling frame behind him and he felt anger spark inside him. His eye darkened as he stared at the man who had scared her.

 

“I don't take too kindly to people who touch my property.”

 

“Your property? Everyone knows she's up for grabs cause her owner didn't have the balls to train her properly. There's no way you're going to trick me into letting go of my claim. I'm not stupid. ” Sakura squeezed his shirt a little tighter but he shrugged her off easily moved swiftly into the idiot's face.

 

“I don't tolerate violence in my establishment.” The Madam's voice rang clear through the air but Kakashi didn't so much as budge. The other man's pride wouldn't allow him to move either.

 

“I thought you didn't allow other men to touch what belongs to another.”

 

“I do not.” The Madam's voice was cold and crisp as if she couldn't believe that someone would dare suggest otherwise.

 

“Oh? So you're saying no part of any man has touched Sakura in my absence?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And if I ask Sakura that question would she agree with you?”

 

“She undoubtedly would.”

 

“Good then you won't mind me asking her.” Kakashi turned to Sakura who's wide green eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked at him. “Sakura, come here.” Kakashi saw her eying the man behind him warily but he couldn't move. He needed her to show her obedience to him.

 

Sakura stepped forward slowly until she was close enough for him to touch. He let a malicious smile cross his lips and he noted that Sakura almost took a step back but didn't. “Has any man been close enough to you that their breath touched your skin?”

 

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and found that she couldn't answer the question.

 

“Answer me.” Kakashi demanded.

 

“No man has laid hands on her. That was our agreement.”

 

“I am no man or woman's fool. I pay you money to ensure that she remains untouched and you have allowed her to be fouled by this bastard and who knows how many others. You, my dear, are a charlatan.”

 

The Madam flinched, “If you don't like the way I do business then maybe you shouldn't have left her here alone as long as you have.”

 

Kakashi locked eyes with Sakura, “Get us a room.” She darted off to do just that not sparing any of them a second glance.

 

Kakashi waited until he was sure she was gone before saying, “It's clear you have no idea who you're dealing with. But I will tell you now so that you understand: Cross me again and I will destroy everything you care about while you watch and then I will destroy you painfully and slowly.” He then reached into his pocket and tossed money in her general direction.

“For next month.”


End file.
